


Adventures in Long Distance

by PeppyBismilk



Series: Solution Selling [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Relationship, Everyone is older, Excessive FaceTiming, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Las Vegas, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nerdy Dirty Jokes, Romance, Salesperson Viktor, Scientist Yuuri, Too Many Proposal Jokes, Unromantic Backaches, Viktor's hair, Weirdly Specific AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/pseuds/PeppyBismilk
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor just weren’t cut out for a long distance relationship.A collection of snippets from their three months apart inThe Finer Points of Technical SalesAU.





	1. Woke up like This - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As long distance relationships go, 200-something miles isn't even that long, but it's too far for Viktor and Yuuri.

“Do you _have_ to go to work?”

Viktor had left Michigan three days ago and every minute away had been awful. Even with FaceTime, curling up with his phone was nothing like curling up with Yuuri.

“Yes, and so do you. I’m never going to hang up if you don’t do it first,” said Yuuri, his voice approaching a whine.

“Then you’re coming with me to work,” Viktor decided. “I’ll get an external battery so we never have to hang up.”

“That’s going to get expensive.”

Money was nothing, not when Yuuri was involved. “You’re worth every penny. I’ll get us an unlimited plan.” Viktor rolled onto his back and stretched, making sure Yuuri could still see him. All of him.

“Viktor…” Yuuri drew out the first syllable, his internal struggle playing out on his face. “I need to go shower.”

“Okay! We can put our phones in ziplock bags and take them in the shower with us. I don’t want to miss anything.”

He hoped it would fluster Yuuri, but Yuuri just squinted at him behind his glasses. “But you already showered.”

Caught.

“How cruel, Yuuri! I woke up like this,” Viktor insisted. When they weren’t together, Yuuri slept in later than Viktor did, but Yuuri had the unfair advantage of natural beauty. Plus, he didn’t have a dog to walk and feed (yet). Viktor had simply put the extra time to good use (and then disrobed and rumpled his hair just so to make it look slept in).

Yuuri pulled the phone closer to his face, eyes dark and coy. “I know what you look like when you wake up, Viktor. Remember?”

Viktor would never forget. Yuuri’s gaze stoked his memories but he was determined to get Yuuri back for calling him out.

“It’s too bad.” He dragged a hand down his chest, letting it rest just out of view. “I _really_ wanted to shower with you, Yuuri…”

Yuuri blinked, temporarily stunned. “I-I…” He scrunched up his nose in his adorable, determined way and said, “If you let me see you, just the way you are in the morning, I’ll think about it.”

The rush of longing and lust overwhelmed him, and Viktor let out a long, exaggerated sigh. “I’m never hanging up, not until we’re together again.”

“Even if we lived in the same city, we wouldn’t see each other that much.” Yuuri was so cute when he tried to be practical, but his face gave him away. Twitching at the corners of his lips and hints of pink on his cheeks left Viktor dying to reach out and touch that soft skin.

“Is that a challenge?” Viktor asked. He had a few ideas, but for now, teasing would have to suffice. “Don’t underestimate me, Yuuri.”

“We've made it this far. We can make it until lunch, can’t we?” There was a waver in Yuuri’s voice that said he wasn’t so sure. “I don’t want to make you late. I would feel really guilty if you got fired.”

“Why? I wouldn’t,” said Viktor. If Yuuri was trying to use his own guilt to guilt trip Viktor, he was doomed to fail. But when Yuuri’s eyes went wide, Viktor realized his plan had backfired. “Kidding! Have a wonderful morning, Yuuri!”

Yuuri didn’t look convinced but he recovered. “You too, Viktor. Give Makkachin a kiss for me!”

“Of course! But where’s my kiss?” Viktor asked. Yuuri blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it. “Now where should I put it? I’d keep it in my pocket for later, but…” Viktor started to lower the camera but Yuuri yelped and looked over his shoulder.

“In a minute, Phichit!” He turned back to Viktor, pouting for just a moment. “Talk to you soon.”

Viktor blew Yuuri a kiss and Yuuri rewarded him with a soft smile. “Bye, Yuuri.”

Yuuri ended the call and Viktor stared at his phone a bit longer. A photo of Yuuri, nose to nose with Makkachin, was his background now. Yuuri was his lock screen, too—smiling during one of their endless conversations last weekend. They had stayed up talking into the early morning hours and it still wasn’t enough. Viktor could listen to Yuuri forever.

He hadn’t told Yuuri yet, but his plan was already in motion.

Step 1: Take the Mathematics Subject GRE, since his GRE scores were now long expired.

Step 2: Find a place near Yuuri to rent. Step 2 had originally involved buying a house, but Yuuri really needed to be involved in that decision. There was so much to consider, like neighborhoods and maybe even school districts, and those were conversations they hadn’t even begun to have yet.

Step 3: Quit job and move to Michigan. Kiss Yuuri every day, go on lots of romantic dates, take long walks together with Makkachin, have frequent sleepovers, etc.

Step 4: Apply for Ph.D. This step involved convincing his old professors (and, fingers crossed, Yakov) to write letters of recommendation.

Step 5: Get accepted to Ph.D program. This probably should have been Step 2 but Viktor would figure out a Plan B if Step 5 failed.

Step 6: Make Yuuri proud, marry him, grow their family with more dogs and/or people, improve the world through the powers of love and mathematics, and live happily ever after.

Something like that, anyway.

In the meantime, he chugged through a GRE prep book whenever he wasn’t sleeping, talking to Yuuri, or working. Okay, sometimes while he was working. It was review for sure, but he was rusty—sales didn’t involve the kind of math he had done for his master’s degree. But it would all be worth it.

For now he just had to make it to lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor viktor  
> he is TRYING


	2. Woke up like This - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor calls Yuuri out on his chemical hygiene and Yuuri calls himself out because that's who he is.

Phichit and Yuuko used to have to drag Yuuri from his lab bench if he was more than half an hour late for lunch. Now, he was the first person out of the lab at noon, stripping out of his PPE on his way to the bathroom to wash up. With a quick stop at the fridge, he could be back to his office by 12:04 to call Viktor.

“Yuuri!”

No one ever sounded as happy to hear from him as Viktor did. Just hearing Viktor’s voice left him feeling warm and special and giddy down to his toes.

“I missed you.” Yuuri couldn’t remember saying those words to anyone but his own family members. He swallowed, adding. “How was your morning?”

“Long and boring without you. How was yours?” Clattering dishes and other conversations bled through the line, so Viktor had to be in a cafe or restaurant. He was visiting a customer today, but unfortunately, that customer was not Yuuri.

“We had a good trial. Everything worked, for once.”

“I’m not surprised, with you in charge,” Viktor said, sitting up a little straighter. He was so stubbornly proud of Yuuri all the time. It was a little overwhelming, but Yuuri hoped it was contagious.

“I was still counting down the minutes until lunch,” he said.

“What are you having?” Viktor asked, in the sort of tone usually reserved for questions like “What are you wearing?”

Yuuri tried to match his voice, but he couldn’t do it without laughing. “A turkey sandwich.”

“Mmm, what kind of bread did you use? Did you add any condiments? I want to see.” Viktor was much better at this game, and Yuuri had to remind himself that they were only talking about a sandwich. “Show me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri cleared his throat. “A-all right.” He switched to video, and there was Viktor, a devilish smile on his face.

“I lied. I just wanted to see you,” said Viktor, still using that low voice.

Yuuri laughed, trying to keep himself calm. “I had a feeling.”

Viktor’s brow creased and his smile faded. “Yuuri, are you eating lunch in your office?”

“Yes.” What was wrong? Why was Viktor upset? Had Yuuri done something?

“So you ate in your office every time we talked this week?”

“Yes?”

“But...but what if you get crumbs in your keyboard?” Viktor wrinkled his nose.

Yuuri flipped the camera so Viktor could see that his sandwich was nowhere near his laptop. “I’ll be careful.”

Viktor gasped. “Yuuri, is that a bottle of solvent?”

Solvent? Yuuri searched his desk.

“Oh, I guess it is.” Yuuri laughed to himself. He kept forgetting to put away the methanol that had arrived last week. But his stomach dropped again at Viktor’s look of horror. “What’s wrong?”

“You can’t eat in there, Yuuri! What if you grab the wrong bottle?”

 _Oh,_ Yuuri realized, _he’s worried about me._ “It’s not even open.” But maybe Viktor had a point. There were rules about chemicals and food, and if Yuuri expected everyone else to follow them, he had to set an example.

“Don’t you have a cafeteria?”

“Well, yeah.” Yuuri scratched his head. “I eat in there sometimes, but most of the time I end up working through my lunch in here.”

Viktor pouted. “That’s so sad. You deserve a break, Yuuri.”

“It’s different now,” he said, lowering his voice even though there was no one to overhear. “Now I want to talk to you. Alone.”

“Oh?” Viktor raised his eyebrows and one corner of his mouth curled up. “Do I need to go somewhere more private?” He held Yuuri’s eye as he ate a spoonful of soup. How could Viktor even make eating soup look sexy?

“No, no, you’re fine. That's not what I meant.” Yuuri’s laugh was a little too loud. The mischievous glint in Viktor’s eye said he was just messing with Yuuri, but at least he didn’t look disappointed. Yuuri cleared his throat. “A-are you heading home after this?”

“Yes, my 2 o’clock cancelled.” Viktor took a sip of his ice coffee and Yuuri just watched his mouth. How did Viktor always look so _good_? Maybe it was because he was meeting with a customer, but even sitting in a Panera, he was polished and put together like something out of a menswear commercial.

Yuuri had only gotten little glimpses of anything but professional Viktor (and the first time didn’t count because Viktor had been “business drunk”—Viktor's words, not his). He’d snuck a picture of Viktor in the morning last weekend, hair mussed and eyes still heavy with sleep. It was another piece of the puzzle, but Yuuri still wanted more.

Viktor was halfway to Yuuri’s right now. Yuuri couldn’t blow off work and meet him there, and he would never ask Viktor to drive the rest of the way up on a weeknight (it was Yuuri’s turn to drive down this weekend anyway). He couldn’t even joke about it—Viktor would do it.

Viktor watched him, eyes bright and thoughtful, and Yuuri realized neither of them had said anything out loud for several moments. It hadn’t felt awkward until he’d started thinking about it.

“That’s too bad about your appointment,” he said, blushing. “Who would cancel on you?” 

“What’s this?” Viktor asked, with a hint of a smirk. “Have you changed your mind about sales calls?”

“Just yours,” Yuuri replied. He couldn’t imagine anyone who had actually met Viktor passing up a chance for a visit. He frowned. “Actually, some of those AFM companies have already contacted me two or three times since the show. And they keep calling me when I specifically asked them to communicate through email. It’s a waste of their time and mine.” He was rambling, but Viktor nodded along, hanging on his every word. “Sorry. I’ll stop.”

Viktor shook his head. “Only if you want to. I’m happy to listen.”

“I shouldn’t be talking about work. I’m sure it’s boring.” Yuuri looked down at his lunch.

“Nothing you say is boring, Yuuri. And any salesperson who doesn’t listen to their customers is worthless.”

Viktor had listened to him from the very beginning. Yuuri cringed as he remembered his response to Viktor’s first email. Only the drunken email was more embarrassing. “I’m sorry I was so cold to you at first. I’m just so used to dealing with pushy sales reps.”

“I wasn’t offended.” Viktor pressed a napkin to his lips. “I did expect you to be older, though.”

“You’re not the first person to say that,” Yuuri admitted. He got it a lot, actually, but there was something he was still wondering. “How much older?”

Viktor smiled and looked away from the camera. “It’s not important.”

“Viktor! Tell me!”

“My boss’s age,” said Viktor carefully, sipping at his drink. “Your email reminded me of him.”

“But Chris is your manager, isn’t he?” Chris was probably only a couple years older than Yuuri. What was so bad about that? But something didn’t add up. Chris had never emailed Yuuri, but he couldn’t imagine an email from Chris being anything like one of his own.

“Oh, Chris is the sales manager, but I actually report to Yakov Feltsman.” Viktor shook the ice in his cup, trying to force the rest of the liquid to the bottom. “I think he’s planning on retiring next year.”

“Retiring?!”

Viktor tried to look innocent, but looking innocent was one of the few things Viktor couldn't do. “Of course, that all changed the moment I saw you,” he said, “and honestly, once you sent me that drunk email, it wouldn’t have mattered if you _had_ been 70 and balding.”

“Balding?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my boss ALWAYS has chemicals on her desk and her keyboard is disgusting  
> but anyway  
> viktor is a neat desk person and yuuri is organized chaos


	3. Woke up like This - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makkachin waits for no one, not even Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: Yuuri Katsuki and the Case of the Impeccable Coif

Yuuri groaned and felt for his phone, squinting at the clock once he found it. 6:30.

Why was his alarm going off so early? He didn’t have to get up for another 15 minutes? Oh— _Viktor_. He had to hurry. Yuuri grabbed his glasses from the floor next to the bed and made the call, hoping he was early enough.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” said Viktor, his perfect fringe swept to one side. Yuuri was too late. Viktor was already up and about. He must have noticed Yuuri’s disappointment because he frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Did you forget?” Yuuri asked.

“Forget?” Viktor’s mouth popped open. “Oh, the shower. I did forget.”

Yuuri sighed. “It’s okay.”

“You know, Yuuri,” Viktor began, switching to the other camera so Yuuri could see Makkachin, “I’ve already been up for an hour. Makkachin waits for no one, not even you.” It was hard to be disappointed when Makkachin was smiling at him.

“Hi, Makka!” Yuuri said, grinning as she barked back. “Wait, an hour?” Yuuri couldn’t get up at 5:30 unless it was absolutely necessary. His body just didn’t function before 6 o’clock, and even then, it didn’t function well.

Viktor flipped the camera back to him and nodded. “I’m just about to take her on her walk if you want to come!” Viktor jingled the leash and Makkachin got more excited.

“Wait. You’ve been up for an hour and you’re only now taking her for a walk?” Yuuri asked. Now that he thought about it, Makkachin had been perfectly content to give them space for their first impromptu sleepover. “I thought you said she didn’t wait.”

“Well, she does wake me up. I can’t just lie in bed for an hour.” With a wink, Viktor added, “Not without good reason, that is.”

“Oh.” That was a fair point. Viktor had probably only shut Makkachin out of the bedroom that night for privacy. Did Yuuri really expect Viktor to change his whole schedule just so Yuuri could see him with his hair messed up?

Viktor hooked the leash to Makkachin’s collar. “If you really want, I could probably find a way to occupy myself.”

“Don’t worry about it. I mean, we’re going to see each other tomorrow,” said Yuuri, feeling silly. 

“We are.” Viktor grinned. “I can’t wait, Yuuri. Are you sure you don’t want me to come up there?”

Yuuri shook his head. “You drive more than enough already. I’m coming for you, Viktor.”

Viktor leaned back, dipping out of the frame for a second. He reappeared, a little flushed. “When you talk like that, tomorrow seems like too long.”

“Better not keep Makkachin waiting, Viktor.”

Yuuri wasn’t sure how they managed to hang up and work through the morning, but lunch couldn’t come quickly enough. Even though he had put the methanol away, he carried his lunch to the cafeteria.

“Wow, what’s the occasion, Yuuri?” asked Yuuko, who was already eating. Yuuri sat down next to her.

“Viktor wanted to see the cafeteria,” he replied, pulling out his phone.

“Oh, are you going to call Viktor?” She watched as the call connected, leaning over him to fill the frame.

“Yuuko?” Viktor looked confused.

“Hi, Viktor!” Yuuko latched onto Yuuri's arm, her nails digging into his skin. 

“Hello,” said Viktor, smiling politely. “How are you?”

“I’m great! How are you?” Yuuko’s voice was much louder than normal and she didn’t wait for an answer. “You’re probably great because you’re with Yuuri!"

Yuuri tried to nudge her upright, already regretting his choice to eat in the cafeteria. He loved Yuuko, but sometimes she had no chill. She finally relented but she kept giggling as she ate. Yuuri tried to smile for Viktor, knowing it was more of a grimace.

“This must be your cafeteria,” said Viktor. His smile was sweeter now, and Yuuri felt some of the tension leave his neck. “I missed you.”

Yuuko cooed next to him but Yuuri didn’t mind. “I missed you, too. How was your morning?”

“Expense reports,” said Viktor, wrinkling his nose. “But they’re all done.”

“Whoa, Yuuri! Is that Viktor from Microtech?” Yuuri's shoulders went rigid at Guang-Hong's voice. “You didn’t tell me he was so hot.”

“Who said that?” Viktor asked, flipping his hair and reverting to his sales smile. 

“Oh, um, that’s Guang-Hong from Procurement.” Yuuri hoped Viktor wouldn’t ask more questions, especially since Phichit had just walked in. The cafeteria had definitely been a bad idea. Phichit hadn’t noticed Yuuri yet and went straight for the fridge.

“Guess that special quote worked, huh?” said Guang-Hong with a wink. Phichit’s head swung almost the whole way around.

“You saw it?” Viktor asked, beaming. “Yuuri, have you been showing my quote to your friends?”

“Not his best friend!” Phichit appeared at Yuuri’s shoulder, looking from him to Viktor to Guang-Hong. “Explain.”

Yuuri tried to shrink into his seat, but now Viktor, Phichit, Yuuko, and Guang-Hong were looking at him expectantly. He had no choice. He closed his eyes and let it out in one breath. “I accidentally attached the wrong quote when I sent Guang-Hong the PO for the new lens.”

Phichit’s mouth fell open. “And you didn’t tell me?” He punctuated each word with a poke to Guang-Hong’s shoulder. “I stayed with you last weekend.”

“Yuuri asked me to keep it a secret!” Guang-Hong said, holding up his hands in defense. He turned to Yuuri. “But you promised you’d tell me how the date went and I didn’t hear anything until last weekend, and that was only because Phichit told me."

“The date went _very_ well, thank you,” said Viktor with a smug smile.

“I figured,” Guang-Hong said. “Yuuri kicked his roommate out for the entire weekend.”

“He volunteered!” Yuuri protested amid Phichit snickers. “I would have told you. It just took a while to, um, figure things out.”

“Completely worth the wait,” Viktor added. “I’d wait a lifetime for you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s cheeks were getting warm but this time he didn’t mind.

“Stop it!” Yuuko nudged his shoulder again, but she was grinning from ear to ear. “You two are just so stinking cute!”

“I still can’t believe you sent Guang-Hong the fake quote,” Phichit said. “Left that part out of your story, huh?” 

“It was embarrassing enough already.” Yuuri’s face burned hotter, but Viktor smiling back at him from his phone screen made it all worth it. “I’m just glad things ended up the way they did.”

“Oh, Yuuri, this isn’t the end.” Viktor propped his chin up on his hand. “It’s just the beginning.”

“Viktor…” It was hard to gaze into Viktor's eyes through the camera, and Yuuri was tempted to jump into his car and drive south right then and there. How were they ever going to make it to tomorrow?

“Well, I’ve got a new cavity," Phichit announced. "Anyone else need to hit up the dentist?” He stood, but before he left, he leaned in close and whispered, “He’s a keeper, Yuuri, good work.”

“We’ll just leave you be,” said Yuuko. She patted Yuuri’s shoulder before following Guang-Hong and Phichit to another table.

“Where did they go?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri laughed. “I think we scared them off.”

“Hmm,” Viktor ran a finger across his chin. “That could come in handy later. But I'm glad you brought me to your cafeteria. I like your friends.”

“It could have been worse,” Yuuri admitted. And Viktor liking his friends was a very good thing. Still, it was nice to know there was a way to get a little space, even in the shared cafeteria.

Viktor lowered his eyelids and his voice. “So, Yuuri, what are you having for lunch today? Won’t you show me?”

Phichit wolf-whistled from across the room and Yuuri decided to eat lunch in his office tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIKTOR do not blame your vanity on your dog!!


	4. Woke up like This - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri both have their insecurities, and little by little, they let them go for each other.

Viktor always had a plan. He set an alarm for 4:30, let Makkachin out to relieve herself, put out fresh food and water, and promptly went back to bed. He didn’t even stir when Makkachin came back to bed and they both slept right through their normal wake time. Viktor’s ability to sleep on command was a point of pride. It had gotten him through graduate school and many a long business trip.

But he had never been more grateful for that skill than when Yuuri’s ringtone woke him up at 6:45 that morning. Makkachin yawned as Viktor unplugged his phone and answered.

“Good morning, Yuuri,” he said, voice still thick.

“V-Viktor!” Yuuri’s sleepy eyes went wide and Viktor could have kissed him. This was definitely worth throwing off his routine, worth putting off grooming. Yuuri liked him just the way he was. “Wow…”

“Speechless?” Viktor asked, yawning.

“You’re…” But words failed him. Viktor had some idea how he felt, every time he looked at Yuuri. Yuuri finally said, “I can’t believe I get to see you tonight.”

“This has been the longest week ever.” Viktor stretched and Makkachin snuggled up against him. “How are we going to get through the day?”

“Oh, good morning to you too, Makka,” Yuuri cooed. Viktor wished he could cuddle up with both of them. “I’ll drive really fast tonight.”

“No!” It came out so loud that Makkachin stiffened, and Viktor petted her to soothe her. He lowered his voice to add, “Be careful, Yuuri.”

“I was just kidding. But I am already packed so I can leave straight from work.”

“You can leave things here, you know,” Viktor offered. “I have plenty of space.” He had cleared out a drawer the moment he got home after the last day of the expo.

Yuuri’s lips parted in surprised, but he nodded. “Maybe I will. You could leave things here, too. I, um, still have your shirt.”

Viktor smiled. “I know.” He hadn’t asked for it back and Yuuri hadn’t offered.

“You don’t have to wait for me every morning, but thank you, Viktor,” Yuuri said, voice soft.

“You’re always worth the wait.”

They lounged in bed a while longer, making plans and wishing they could be together sooner. Letting Yuuri in to this part of his morning was its own reward, even though he had to rush his routine.

Yuuri’s end of the deal didn’t even occur to Viktor until he was taking a quick shower, alone, without his phone. He had said he would think about it.  _If Yuuri wants to, he’ll offer,_ Viktor thought.

Makkachin didn’t mind a short walk.

“We’ll see Yuuri tonight, Makka,” Viktor promised as he left for work. She barked in anticipation, and Viktor knew exactly how she felt. 

The weekend was over far too quickly, and Viktor was alone with Makkachin again on Sunday night. But this time, Yuuri’s toothbrush was next to his and one of Yuuri’s shirts was in his drawer. Makkachin was chewing on the cuddly giraffe Yuuri had brought for her. It wasn’t the same as having Yuuri around, but pieces of him, evidence that he was real and he would be back, made Viktor feel better.

Yuuri called when he got home and they talked until Viktor could barely keep his eyes open.

Viktor went back to his normal routine on Monday, but not before taking an early morning selfie for Yuuri. He held off until 6:45 before sending it, and was rewarded in kind. Viktor admired the picture for a good minute—the adorable crinkles around Yuuri’s eyes, the way his hair stood up from sleeping on his left side—before he remembered that Yuuri was awake and he could call him.

“Makka and I miss you so much already,” Viktor sighed. “She hasn’t put your toy down since you left.” He didn’t mention how many times he had smelled Yuuri’s shirt.

“Weekends just aren’t enough time.” Yuuri rolled his neck and cringed. “I slept so much better in your bed.”

Viktor slept better with Yuuri curled up against his chest with Makkachin at their feet, too. “Maybe I’ll take Friday afternoon off this week so I can get to you sooner.”

“Don’t burn through your vacation time,” Yuuri said, brows knitted in concern. “You might want to take a trip or something.”

Viktor brightened. “With you? That’s a wonderful idea!” There were so many places he wanted to see with Yuuri, and using his vacation time for anything but seeing Yuuri seemed like a waste.

“I didn’t mean—” Yuuri’s eyes went wide, and he stared over. “I mean, I definitely want to travel with you, if you want to, that is. But we don’t have to decide today.”

 _Too fast. Again_ , Viktor reminded himself. He took a deep breath. He was ready for whatever Yuuri wanted. “You’re right. Let’s just make it to Friday.”

“Friday.” Yuuri nodded. He looked nervous for a moment before adding, “But we’ll have lunch together, right?”

Viktor smiled. “Of course.”

The smile he got back from Yuuri was so beautiful he had to take a screen capture.

Even though he was already running late, Viktor stopped for coffee. Once he left his house, the lack of sleep caught up to him and he wasn’t sure he could get to work without the extra caffeine.

“You look like shit,” Yuri remarked when he saw Viktor filling his water bottle in the kitchenette.

Viktor smiled at him. “Good morning to you, too.”

“Bags under your eyes and a smile on your face?” Chris looked up from the coffee machine. “No need to ask how your weekend was, though I wouldn’t mind some details.”

“Don’t you dare,” Yuri snarled, narrowing his eyes.

Viktor just kept smiling. “I wouldn’t kiss and tell, Yuri.”

Yuri held up a hand. “Already TMI.” He left with his coffee, but Chris stayed in the kitchen with his arms crossed.

“Kissing right down to the wire, hmm?” Chris asked, looking pointedly at the wall clock.

“Yuuri left last night,” said Viktor tactfully. Since when did Chris care if he was a little late? He put in all kinds of extra hours. “Sadly, we do have jobs to do.”

“For now.” Chris headed for his desk, leaving Viktor to wonder what he meant.

Chris was probably just grouchy because of his break-up, and because Viktor wasn’t giving him any juicy details. Viktor wasn't shy about sharing, but Yuuri probably didn’t want the details of their sex life blasted on the Microtech group chat and Viktor was determined to put Yuuri first.

Whatever was bothering Chris seemed to be out of his system after that and he was back to normal for the Monday meeting. Viktor ended up visiting a customer about 20 miles away but finished right before lunch, just in time for lunch with Yuuri.

The afternoon dragged by until Viktor got home. A small package was propped up his door, but Viktor didn’t remember ordering anything. _Did I shop drunk again?_ he wondered, picking up the box.

Makkachin greeted him at the door and he bent down to pat her, setting the box aside. She ran out to do her business and came back in, and Viktor slipped off his shoes.

“Let’s see what this is, shall we?” he said to Makkachin, grabbing a utility knife to cut the tape.

Viktor pulled a small pouch out of the box. He flipped it over and read the package aloud. “ _Universal Waterproof Phone Case_.” His heart leapt. “Yuuri!”

Makkachin perked at his name, running in circles around Viktor’s feet as Viktor pulled out his phone. Everything he wanted to say fell out of his head when he saw Yuuri’s smiling face, and all he could manage was, “Yuuri!”

“Hi, Viktor! How was work?” Yuuri's face filled the screen and there was a glint in his eye, as if he knew Viktor didn’t want to talk about work.

“ _Yuuri_!” Makka barked again. “Can we try it now?”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Yuuri held up a pouch just like the one he had sent to Viktor, and the shot widened to reveal his bare shoulders. The sight had Viktor gaping. Yuuri tilted his head and went on, coy. “But are you sure you want to get your hair wet again? I mean, Phichit did go to the pet store after work—the good one that's 45 minutes away—and he usually spends an hour there, but we could always wait until tomorrow…”

Viktor’s mouth had gone dry. Getting his hair wet was the least of his concerns. All that mattered in that moment was getting the pouch open without putting down his phone or looking away from Yuuri. “Why not both?"

Between the running water and the plastic case, they couldn’t hear a thing—all the more reason to keep their eyes on each other. It wasn’t the same as being together, but a long distance relationship was not without its perks.

And it was definitely worth getting his hair wet twice in one day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this all a big set up for a waterproof phone case joke? i'll never tell  
> normally i don't make characters say each other's names so much but when i write yuri on ice it is every other word lol canon


	5. A Conflict of Interest - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a responsible employee, Yuuri is obligated to report a potential conflict of interest—even if it means voluntarily talking to HR.

“Katsuki.”

Chills ran down Yuuri’s spine, like he had been drenched in ice water. He looked up from his laptop and saw Seung-gil Lee at the door.

_This is it. I’m fired. I hope Viktor will still want me when I don’t have a job._

Yuuri tried to keep his voice steady. “Can I help you?”

“Got your email. You wanted to discuss something?”

 _Oh._ Maybe he didn’t know what Yuuri was going to say. “Right. Yes.”

Seung-gil shut the door and sat down in the chair in front of Yuuri’s desk. His expression hadn’t changed at all and he said nothing.

Yuuri cleared his throat. “I am in a relationship that could present a conflict of interest.”

“I see.” Seung-gil opened his tablet and took a note. “What’s the nature of this relationship?”

“Um…” Yuuri had hoped it would be enough to simply disclose that he was in a relationship with a supplier, let someone else handle Microtech purchases, and be done with it.

“Familial? Friendly? Sexual?”

“Yes.” Yuuri coughed. “The last one.” He swore mentally—he was a grown man, he could manage a laboratory, and he could keep salespeople at bay (with one very charming exception), so why couldn’t he tell the HR manager he was in a consensual relationship with another adult?

Seung-gil blinked. “Does this conflict of interest involve a subordinate?”

“No. It’s not a coworker.” Yuuri’s palms were getting sweaty. It must have been his imagination, but the corner of Seung-gil’s mouth twitched.

“A competitor?” he asked.

“It’s a supplier.” Yuuri took a deep breath. “I am in a romantic relationship with a supplier.”

“I see.” Seung-gil made another note. “And when did this relationship begin?”

Yuuri gave him the date. “On the first day of the Microanalysis Expo.” He bit the inside of his cheek. “Well, later that night.”

Seung-gil looked up. Yuuri didn’t think it was possible for his frown to deepen but it did. “I only need the date. What is the name and company of the other party?”

“Viktor Nikiforov. He works for Microtech.”

Seung-gil typed that up, too. “Has your relationship ever prompted you to choose a Microtech product when another supplier might have been more suitable?”

“No.”

“Has Mr. Nikiforov ever offered gifts or,” and Yuuri could have sworn Seung-gil smirked, “inappropriate services in exchange for goods or purchasing arrangements?”

“No!” _At least not seriously_ , Yuuri added mentally. His heart was pounding even though he was pretty sure that he hadn’t broken any rules. But HR saw things differently and Seung-gil was impossible to read. He could have done something or said something without even realizing it.

“Have you ever asked for or received discounts or goods in exchange for dates or sexual favors?”

“No!” Yuuri was breathing faster now, and he probably would have given a false positive on a polygraph test.

Seung-gil nodded. “Very well. And when did you first encounter Mr. Nikiforov?”

“This February. We bought a lens from Microtech for a project, but it wasn’t because I thought he was hot!” The words came out before Yuuri could stop them.

Seung-gil narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath. What did that mean? He tapped and dragged a finger around the screen of his tablet. “I’m sending you a disclosure form. You will need to give an account of all... _contact_ with Mr. Nikiforov, noting the approximate amount of time business matters were discussed and detail any ethical concerns.” He curled his upper lip and Yuuri got the feeling that in any other context, Seung-gil wouldn’t be choosing his words so carefully. “No detailed descriptions of any personal interactions will be necessary.”

Yuuri swallowed. He hadn’t been planning on describing anything. “So you need a list of all contact at work?”

“ _All_ contact.”

Well, he was screwed.

“Do video calls count?”

“Yes.”

“How about personal texts?”

Seung-gil let out a low groan. “If texts and emails were sent on company devices, then they are subject to”—he looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth—“HR review. Discussing work matters on a personal phone is less straightforward, but it’s in your best interest to submit anything questionable.”

 _Oh no._ Yuuri’s eyes went wide. How was he ever going to compile a list of all the times he and Viktor had interacted? And they hadn’t really talked business since getting together, but he would have to submit the quote and the drunk message, and those would not look good. The last thing he wanted was to get Viktor in trouble.

A new email notification popped up on Yuuri’s screen, but it wasn’t the form. 

**Viktor Nikiforov  
** Yuuuuuuuuuri! <3  
I was just thinking about your impersonation of Chris and he just did the thing!  
  
---  
  
Well, that was another one for Seung-gil. The disclosure form arrived shortly after and Yuuri looked up from his laptop.

“I will review the completed form and determine if a formal investigation is necessary.” Seung-gil stood up, opened the door, and left without another word.

Yuuri sighed and opened the form. It was going to be an even longer week than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never been investigated by hr but i did some quick googling  
> sorry if it's way off lol  
> we still cool, hr? no hard feelings


	6. A Conflict of Interest - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit is a good friend, and Yuuri wants to be.

“And now I have to submit every message we’ve ever sent each other for a possible ethics review,” Yuuri sighed. Phichit put Pinky the hamster back in her cage and waggled his eyebrows at Yuuri.

“ _Every_ message?” Phichit whistled. “Didn’t figure you’d be the type to sext on the clock.”

Yuuri frowned. “That’s not what I’m worried about. Did you forget about the email I sent Viktor? The quote?”

“I don’t know, maybe you should show it to me and let me decide.” Phichit was trying very hard to contain his smile, but showing him the quote wasn’t a bad idea.

“Would you?” Yuuri searched through his personal email and found the copy of the message, trusting his phone into Phichit’s hands. Phichit cradled it like the Holy Grail.

“Finally! I’ve waited so long to get my hands on this piece of history…” The suspense was killing Yuuri as Phichit seemed to analyze each word. Finally, Phichit drew back and shook his head in disbelief. “Oh my god. Oh my GOD!”

Yuuri cringed. “Is it that bad? It’s bad, isn’t it?”

“No, Yuuri, it’s even better than I thought it would be! How on earth could you misinterpret this?” Phichit started to read the quote aloud and Yuuri shushed him.

“Focus! You know Seung-gil better than I do. What is he going to think?” Yuuri hung his head. “I thought I was going to have a heart attack when he came into my office this morning.”

“I’m telling you, he’s not as scary as you think he is,” said Phichit. He smirked and handed Yuuri his phone back. “Buy him a couple beers and you’ll see.”

“Not helpful.” He was in enough trouble as it was, and trying to butter up the HR director was definitely an ethical no-no.

Phichit sighed. “Well, I’m not in HR, but Viktor makes it pretty clear that it’s not a real quote and that he’s acting independently of his company, so I think you’re good.” His serious expression broke and he pointed a finger at Yuuri in mock accusation. “I am, however, launching a formal complaint because you waited _months_ to take this man seriously.”

Yuuri groaned, not in the mood. “What if Viktor gets fired?”

“Please, if they didn’t fire him for getting trashed at that expo, this won’t stick to him, either.” Phichit waved him off. “I still can’t believe you’re so chill about Seung-gil reading all your dirty texts.”

“Do you really think we would put anything like that on a company phone?” Yuuri flushed a little and added, “Besides, we tend not to put that stuff in writing at all…” Texting was too slow and required both hands, but he didn’t say that part aloud. Phichit got the point anyway.

“Nice,” he said, nodding.

But Yuuri was nowhere near finished with worrying. “I also have to list every time we’ve talked to each other and make note of any _ethical concerns_.”

“Well, aside from abuse of a shared shower—because yes, I have noticed that someone’s been cleaning it every day all of a sudden—is there anything to worry about? It’s not like you two ever talk shop, right?”

“No.” _Except for that time he sort of recommended a microscope in bed._ Yuuri shook his head. “At least, not seriously.”

Phichit almost burst. “Wait. Do you, like, roleplay sales calls? No judgement, just intense curiosity.”

“No!” Yuuri had never done any roleplay, but _sales call_ would be at the bottom of his list of fantasy scenarios. “He, um, mentioned a laser microscope once, but we talked about it and it hasn’t happened since.”

“Good, because I don’t care what anyone says—a laser microscope is no match for an AFM.”

“You don’t think it’s a big deal?” Yuuri asked.

Phichit patted him on the shoulder. “I think that your anxiety is getting the best of you. I think you know that you and Viktor aren’t cutting back room deals on microscopes, and I think someday, when you’re celebrating your 10 year anniversary with Viktor on a private island, you’ll look back on this and laugh.”

That got Yuuri out of his head. “You really think we’ll make it 10 years?”

“Oh, I’d put money on at least 50, more if you guys keep up the daily runs. For all I know, Viktor’s immortal.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh at that. “What, you think he’s a vampire?”

“Well, he does sparkle.”

“I hate to break it to you, but it’s just his under eye cream. It’s got a subtle shimmer.”

Phichit looked scandalized. “Don’t shatter the illusion!”

Viktor probably would have said the same thing. But Yuuri did feel better.

“Thanks, Phichit. For the advice,” he said. He rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish. “I owe you. I know I’ve been a little preoccupied lately.”

“I’ll allow it.” Phichit reached into one of his hamster habitats and perched Cola on his shoulder. “Especially if you help me change Cola’s bedding.”

It was the least Yuuri could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phichit's not just here to be a wingman aaaaaah sorry
> 
> will graduate school force viktor to scale back his grooming regimen? because [that shit is not cheap](http://www.shiseido.com/white-lucent-anti-dark-circles-eye-cream-0729238103665.html)


	7. A Conflict of Interest - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor knows he's supposed to be Yakov's replacement someday, but he'd not married to the idea.

“I did it,” Yuuri said as soon as he answered Viktor’s call. “I told HR about our relationship.”

“How did it go?” Viktor asked, though Yuuri’s frown gave him an idea.

“I have to fill out a form, and give him logs of every interaction we’ve had.”

“Ooh, kinky,” said Viktor.

But Yuuri just shook his head. “He doesn’t want details, he just wants to know if we discussed business.”

“Your pleasure is my business.” Viktor threw in a wink, but the jokes didn't seem to be helping.

“This is serious, Viktor. I don’t want you to get in any trouble because of me.”

“No one’s going to get in trouble,” Viktor assured him. It was time to switch tactics. “Your purchase is easy to justify. The lens was compatible with your existing equipment, the price was fair, and it was a necessary expenditure for your project.”

Yuuri took his words in, and finally let out a sigh of relief. “Actually, that does make me feel better.”

That was all Viktor wanted. “I bared my heart to you in that quote, Yuuri, but I didn’t leave myself completely exposed. I put my own address and took our company emblems off of it. And if Microtech wants to discipline me, it won’t come back on you.”

“I sent you a work email while I was drunk. You can’t save me from myself.”

“So you sent an email with some typos in it,” said Viktor with a shrug. “If that was a fireable offense, half the people I work with would lose their jobs. Besides, I seem to remember you making a clear distinction between your professional needs and your personal needs.”

“I wish I could be as calm as you are,” Yuuri sighed.

 _It’s easy when you don’t care about your job,_ Viktor thought. “You’ve never had a strike against you, I can tell. You’ll be fine.”

“And you?”

“I’ll disclose with HR here if it’ll make you feel better.” Viktor smiled at him. “Don’t worry about me, Yuuri. This will all blow over soon.”

“I hope so. Call me and tell me how it goes with your HR department.”

“I will. Do you want me to bring Makkachin up for some therapy cuddles tonight?” Viktor asked, trying to soothe Yuuri with a smile.

“That sounds amazing, but I’ll be okay. Talk to you soon.”

“Breathe, Yuuri.” Viktor said. “It’ll all work out.”

The next day, Viktor was a bit less confident.

“Vitya! My office. Now!” Yakov barked. Viktor had some idea what Yakov wanted, but he just smiled and followed him into his office.

“Good morning, Yakov!”

Yakov gestured for Viktor to shut the door and pointed at his screen. “What’s this? Why is HR asking me about your integrity?”

Viktor shut the door. “Oh, it’s nothing. I told them about my relationship with Yuuri and it’s just a formality.”

Yakov’s eyes bulged. “The engineering intern? Viktor, what are you playing at?”

Viktor waved his hand. “Not _that_ Yuri. One of our customers.”

“A customer?” Yakov rubbed his temples. “Please don’t tell me you've been sleeping with customers.”

“Just the one,” said Viktor, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

“What?!”

“It’s all above board! I haven’t sold him anything in months.”

“He was your account and you slept with him?” Yakov shook his head. “Ten years in sales and you risk it all for a fling?”

“Don’t be crass. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Oh, it’s serious, is it? How long has this serious relationship been going on?”

“Two weeks.”

Yakov just shut his eyes and groaned. “I expect this nonsense from Christophe, but not you.”

Viktor knew all too well what Yakov expected from him: record-breaking sales numbers every year, superficial “relationships” with customers, 90 hour salaried work weeks, taking Yakov’s place and working until he keeled over…

Viktor tapped his fingers one by one on his upper arm. “I haven’t done anything wrong, but if you don’t approve, feel free to fire me.”

“No one’s getting fired. But from the looks of this email, HR is taking this seriously.I hope you’re not throwing your career away for a boy you’ve known for two weeks.”

Viktor just raised his eyebrows, as if to say _Try me._

“Don’t do anything reckless. You’re a valuable asset to this company.”

 _And that’s all I am,_ Viktor thought. His hand hovered over the doorknob. “Is that all?”

“I told them I had no concerns, and they closed the investigation. Don’t make me a liar.” Viktor looked back at him, but before he could say anything, Yakov sighed and added, “Be careful, Vitya. I’d hate to see you get hurt.”

The concern was touching, but misplaced. Viktor felt more alive than he had in years. Yuuri wasn’t going to hurt him, and even if he did, Viktor would rather go down blazing than keep on feeling numb.

He told Yuuri right away, and Yuuri’s relieved face was all the proof he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hi angst


	8. A Conflict of Interest - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung-gil is the real victim here.

To: Viktor Nikiforov [[viktor.nikiforov@microtech.com](mailto:viktor.nikiforov@microtech.com)]  
From: Yuuri Katsuki [[y.katsuki@okukawa-us.com](mailto:y.katsuki@okukawa-us.com)]  
Subject: On my way to you!  
Friday, 5:27 PM

I’m heading out! So sorry I’m late. I can’t wait to see you. Tell Makkachin I’ll be there soon. <3

Yuuri

-

To: Yuuri Katsuki [[y.katsuki@okukawa-us.com](mailto:y.katsuki@okukawa-us.com)]  
From: Viktor Nikiforov [[viktor.nikiforov@microtech.com](mailto:viktor.nikiforov@microtech.com)]  
Subject: Re: On my way to you!  
Friday, 5:27 PM

You’re always worth the wait! Drive safely, Yuuri! <3 <3 <3

Yours,   
Viktor

-

Seung-gil groaned. It wasn’t that he wanted to find something on Yuuri Katsuki, but going through these emails was boring and a little nauseating. So far, they weren’t even guilty of excessive personal communication on company time, and with the exception of the occasional winking face, everything was appropriate.

Their interactions in February were really the only thing that had flagged a deeper investigation. Katsuki mistakenly sending a message (potentially while inebriated, though Seung-gil couldn’t prove that) showed some rare bad judgment on his part, but the content of the message didn’t indicate any unethical behaviour.

Nikiforov’s quote was a first in his three year HR career, but Seung-gil would leave that in Microtech’s hands. As far as he could tell, Katsuki had bought the right lens at a fair price, and the rest was just a very bizarre attempt at flirtation.

He really, really hoped he wouldn’t have to sort through the contact logs in detail. Katsuki was thorough—there were pages upon pages, and Seung-gil wondered how anyone could possibly stand talking to someone that much. Then again, they probably weren't just talking.

He picked a day at random.

6:45 AM 45 minute personal call (video)  
7:52 AM 5 minute personal call (voice)  
9:48 AM 1 personal text  
12:04 PM 51 minute personal call (video)  
12:58 1 personal text  
3:06 PM 1 personal text  
3:07 PM 1 personal text  
5:21 PM 1 hour personal call (video)  
6:46 PM 4 hour personal call (video)  
11-11:30 PM 62 personal texts/photos  
11:38 PM 20 minute personal call (voice)

Every day was like that, but since Okukawa Industries hadn’t purchased anything from Microtech since March and Katuski’s codependent relationship didn’t seem to affect his performance, Seung-gil didn’t really care.

The more pressing concern was that his eyes were going to bleed if he had to stare at this mess any longer. He took a deep breath, dialed Yuuko Nishigori’s extension, and summoned her to his office.

“You wanted to see me?” she said.

“Do you have any ethical concerns about the relationship between Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov?”

“No! Yuuri and Viktor are very professional and responsible.”

Seung-gil nodded once. “From now on, Microtech purchases go through you.”

"Got it. Sounds good!"

Once Nishigori was gone, he marked the investigation as closed, dumped everything in a folder, and put it way, way in the back of one of his cabinets to be promptly forgotten and shredded in two years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do i seung-gil?


	9. A Conflict of Interest - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet relief.

“Katsuki.” Seung-gil didn’t even knock. Yuuri froze, trying and failing to get a read on his face. “After a _painstaking_ review of you correspondence, we have determined that there was no unethical conduct between you and Mr. Nikiforov of Microtech.”

Yuuri exhaled. He didn’t want to look too relieved, because of course nothing unethical had happened, but his anxiety wasn’t always rational.

“Some correspondence was...questionable, but given your exemplary history with the company, and the fact that you and Mr. Nikiforov made it clear that your personal involvement was unrelated to any company matters, I will not be taking any action.”

Yuuri nodded, still too afraid to speak. Seung-gil went on.

“We have also determined that, due to the specialized nature of your work and the products that Microtech provides, they cannot be excluded as a potential supplier. Therefore, Yuuko Nishigori will handle all Microtech purchases from now on.”

That was a relief, too. “That makes sense.”

“I expect you to continue separating your personal and professional correspondence with Mr. Nikiforov. And Katsuki.” The way Seung-gil said his name reminded Yuuri of his terrifying third grade teacher, Hara-sensei.

“Yes?”

“If I ever have to read your _love letters_ again, there will be disciplinary action.”

“I-I understand.”

Yuuri didn’t breathe until Seung-gil was gone, and the tension didn’t leave his shoulders until he told Viktor the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my little Seung-gil experiment
> 
> Oops, this arc spawned two Phichit/Seung-gil spin-offs!  
> Phichit POV: [Company Picnic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374847)  
> Seung-gil POV: [Correlation and Causation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475452)


	10. Katsudon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus, the seeds of a nickname are sewn...

Sometimes, Yuuri and Viktor really did want privacy, but sometimes it was more fun to make video lunch dates into a game. Today, Yuuri’s friends had lost, but Yuuri wasn’t giving up just yet.

Phichit and Yuuko had bailed a while ago, but somehow, Yuri and Chris were still hanging on. Viktor was all but gloating as he waxed poetic. 

“At last count, I found five shades of brown in your eyes, Yuuri, and even some flecks of gold. Have you ever noticed? And it’s so cute when your hair falls into your eyes, just like that.” Viktor let out a longing sigh. “Does your hair get tangled with your eyelashes, Yuuri? It must, since they’re so long. Do they touch your glasses?”

“There goes my appetite.” Yuri groaned. “Keep that shit to yourselves.”

He was so close! Yuri and Chris might have won the battle, but if Yuuri got rid of them in the next minute, Phichit’s record would stand. Yuuri was dying to tell Phichit the rules of _Sweet Talk Chicken_ , but Viktor said that was cheating.

“Viktor,” said Yuuri, letting out a giggle for good measure. “You're ridiculous. Besides, you’re the one with beautiful eyes. They remind me of the sky, or the sea, back in my hometown in Japan. I want to take you there someday.”

Viktor’s eyes lit up (and Yuuri had not been exaggerating when he compared them to the sea). “I’d love to see where you grew up,” he said, no longer joking. Then again, Yuuri’s invitation hadn’t been a joke, either.

“You would?”

Viktor nodded. “I want to learn everything about you, Yuuri. I want to meet your family. I want to know your favorite food, your first love, your first loss. I want to know everything that makes you _you._ And I’d love to take you to my hometown one day, too.”

The game was over. Yuuri wanted privacy and he wanted it now.

“Is this what you do when you’re together? Just sit around and baby talk all day?” Chris asked.

“My favorite food is my mom’s katsudon,” said Yuuri, ignoring Chris.

“Katsudon?”

“Katsudon,” Yuuri repeated. “It’s a deep-fried pork cutlet over rice, but there’s a sweet broth with egg, and when the yolk soaks into the rice, it’s just rich, hot perfection.” He sighed. Just thinking about it made his mouth water. Tender pork, panko still crispy but dripping with sauce, the perfect balance of sweet and savory. It had been much too long.

“Sounds fattening,” Yuri muttered, leaning over Viktor to be on camera. He curled his lip. “Ugh, please tell me that’s not your O-face.”

Viktor pushed Yuri’s head out of the way. “Your mother’s katsudon sounds amazing, Yuuri.”

“It is amazing, but Yuri’s not wrong,” Yuuri said.

“Really? Let me see his face.” Chris popped into the frame from the other side and frowned. “Well, that’s disappointing.”

Yuuri waved his hand in front of himself. “About the food, not my face! Katsudon is delicious, but it’s really bad for you.”

“Sort of like this conversation,” Chris said. “I’m beginning to think you’ve never seen his O-face, either, Viktor.”

“Do you want pictures?” Viktor asked cooly. “I have several.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri screeched.

“I wasn’t going to show him, just proving a point.” Viktor narrowed his eyes at Chris and suddenly all Yuuri could see was Viktor’s shirt, presumably because he was guarding his phone. “Those are _my_ pictures.”

“I don’t want to hear any of this,” said Yuri’s muffled voice. “You’re all so pathetic I’d rather get back to work.”

“Finally taking some initiative?” someone asked. It sounded like Mila. There was a beat. “What? What’d I miss?”

“Katsudon,” said Yuri. When Viktor repositioned the camera so Yuuri could see again, Yuri was gone and Viktor was frowning.

“O-kay,” said Mila.

“Viktor’s beau has a pork cutlet fetish,” said Chris, standing up. Yuuri started to protest, but Mila and Viktor spoke at once. He couldn’t see Mila, but Viktor’s eyes were wide.

“Look, I just wanted some tea.”

“I’m tastier than katsudon, aren’t I? Yuuri?”

Chris smiled at the camera and said, “Good luck, Yuuri.” Then he was gone and it seemed like Mila was, too.

Viktor couldn’t be serious. Could he? Yuuri tested the waters. “I guess Chris has the new record, huh?”

“I need to try your mother’s katsudon, Yuuri! Let’s go to California this weekend!” He set his face in determination. “I have to taste it so that I can defeat it.”

Yuuri hoped Viktor was kidding about California, but nothing was impossible with Viktor. First things first, he had to know. “What do you mean by _defeat it_?”

Viktor held his head high. “It’s like sales, Yuuri. To win, you must know the market inside and out. That includes the competition.”

“But it’s not a competition, Viktor. It’s food.”

“Everything is a competition. And I won’t rest until I become the tastiest thing you’ve ever put in your—”

Yuuri cut him off before he could finish that thought. “You already are! Definitely.”

“Really?” Viktor asked. Yuuri nodded. They stared at each other (or at their cameras, at least) for a moment, and Viktor relaxed into a smile. “Well, I’d still like to try it. I want to try all your favorite foods, Yuuri.”

“And I want to try all of yours,” said Yuuri. “I want to know everything about you, too.” Even with so much left to learn, and even though they hadn’t known each other long, Yuuri knew there wasn’t a person, place, or thing in the world could defeat Viktor. Viktor was just his favorite _everything_.

“I think we should change the rules,” Viktor mused. “Whoever clears the cafeteria the fastest wins.”

“Okay, but no stripping." Yuuri had figured out a few things about the way Viktor’s mind worked, after all.

“Fine,” Viktor agreed, sighing as if he were put out. “It doesn’t matter anyway. Apparently, all we need to do is start talking about katsudon.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did somebody say chihiko?  
> this story is devolving into nonsense and i am sorry


	11. Las Vegas - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is dreading the annual sales meeting and conference in Las Vegas. If only he could find a way to make it worth his time...

“And finally,” Chris said, “those of you attending the sales conference, please check your flight and hotel reservations. Caesars Palace is fully booked but there are plenty of hotels on The Strip and I’ve stayed in all of them, so let me know if you need any guidance on a last minute booking.”

Viktor had been to Las Vegas plenty of times but he didn’t share Chris’s love for the place. Gambling was boring and a waste of money (though he didn’t mind the free drinks) and the shows were far too expensive. The shopping was all right, but Viktor could do that anywhere (and he preferred to do it naked at his house with a glass of wine). The food was the best part, but it was still a pale imitation of real local delicacies, imported by celebrity chefs. Viktor understood the empty glitz of Las Vegas far too well. 

And now, the city that he could take or leave would take away from his precious time with Yuuri.

Chris looked right at Viktor and said, “Those of you who want to cancel your reservations are on your own.”

Viktor didn’t react. He considered thanking Chris for the reminder, but that seemed too petty. Viktor was supposed to stay the weekend after the conference, but those reservations were made BY (Before Yuuri) and he was prepared to eat the cost of changing return flight. 

“All right, thanks team,” said Chris, ending the meeting. “Go ahead and grab another cookie before I leave them to the interns.”

Viktor didn’t need any cookies and he didn’t particularly want to talk to Chris, either. He headed back to his desk and called Yuuri to fill him in. 

“Vegas?” said Yuuri. “I didn’t know you had a trip planned.”

“I forgot about it.” Viktor heaved a sigh. “Every year, Microtech has their national sales conference in Las Vegas right before this huge sales convention. It’s always the same.”

“It sounds fun. I bet all the seminars end by three o’clock.”

Viktor yawned. “Chris and I were going to stay the whole weekend like always, but I’d just as soon not go at all. Can’t I send Yuri Plisetsky in my place and stay with you all week? Would that be ethical?”

“Probably not,” said Yuuri. “And he’s not even in your department.”

“Fine.” Viktor sighed. “I’ll just come home on Friday so I can see you.”

“It’s a little late to change your ticket. Isn’t that going to be expensive?”

“It would be worth every penny!” Viktor insisted. “I hate the idea of being that far apart, and knowing I could spend the weekend with you is the only thing that would get me through it.”

“Not even hanging out with Chris? You shouldn’t cancel on him. He’s your friend,” said Yuuri.

Wasn’t he? Viktor was never sure, and lately, Chris treated Viktor more like a rival. It was no secret that Yakov wanted Viktor in Chris’s position. As for Chris, he liked Yuuri and liked Yuuri and Viktor as a couple. But some days, he seemed to want Viktor gone and some days, he acted like he wanted things to go back to the way they were BY. Some days it seemed like Chris wanted Yuuri to leave Viktor for him. Viktor kept chalking it up to his break up. 

Chris had always been temperamental, or as he put it, in touch with his emotions. After Viktor, he was probably the best salesperson in the company, but Viktor was the first to admit Chris was better with people. He had never been to Chris’s house, and Chris had never been to his, but they did go out together. They danced together, drank together, flirted just enough to attract attention. Viktor could charm anyone, but he never saw the point. Chris was the one who actually took people home, or (in Las Vegas) back to his room. It was why he and Viktor never roomed together. That, and Chris usually got his room comped.

“Las Vegas is boring.”

“Really?” said Yuuri. “I’ve never heard anyone say that before.”

“Haven’t you been?” It was surprising, considering Yuuri had lived in California from junior high through undergrad. 

“No. But my sister likes to gamble so she goes there a couple times a year with her friends. And one year we got our parents Barry Manilow tickets for their anniversary. They said it was fun.” 

Viktor’s heart swelled; Yuuri was such a good son. “That’s adorable.” So, Yuuri had never been to Las Vegas… Maybe he could salvage this trip after all.

“We have some casinos here in Detroit,” Yuuri went on. “They’re pretty nice, but Phichit says it’s not the same. He went for a bachelor party once.”

“Wouldn’t you like to find out for yourself?” Viktor asked, loading the Delta website on his computer. Delta had a hub in Detroit. 

“I’d like to go someday just to see it, but it’s a lot of money.” Yuuri laughed. “Phichit only went because his friend was super rich and paid for everyone.”

Viktor smiled as his plan took shape. “If only you knew someone who already has a room and could probably use his frequent flyer miles to get you a plane ticket.”

The prices weren’t even that bad. It wasn’t like Viktor would need those miles once he went back to school, anyway. They might even expire, so it would be a waste  _ not _ to use them.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“You should know by now you don’t have to ask. All you have to do is say the word,” said Viktor, hovering the cursor over the confirmation button. “Come with me to Las Vegas, Yuuri! You wouldn’t even have to use your vacation. I could just fly you out for the weekend.”

“Viktor! You’re shopping for plane tickets right now, aren’t you?” His brilliant Yuuri always caught on quickly. “It’s so last minute! I would have to run it by Cialdini, and I’d have to see if Yuuko’s available to run the lab, and make sure Kenijrou has enough to keep him busy…”

But for all that commotion, Viktor wasn’t hearing a “no.” “Does that mean you’ll think about it?” 

“I always want to spend more time with you…” Yuuri began. “But you should spend some time with Chris, too.”

“He has ways of keeping himself busy, if you know what I mean. Don't worry about him.” Even if Chris was being weird, he was still Chris and that was a given. 

“Next week?” Yuuri sucked air in through his teeth and Viktor wished he could be there to reassure him. Then, Yuuri took a deep breath and the line went quiet. “Let’s do it.”

“Yes!” Viktor was so loud that Emil looked at him in confusion from the next office over. Viktor just ducked back down and confirmed the ticket purchase.

“I need a vacation, and I want to take it with you.” 

Viktor loved the way Yuuri spoke when he was excited. Whether it was a work project or deciding what to watch, his determination was palpable, and Viktor couldn’t help but be excited with him.  

“We’re going to have so much fun, Yuuri!”

“But I thought you said Vegas was boring,” Yuuri said with a laugh.

“Not with you,” Viktor replied, pouring all of his affection into the words. Excitement was overrated, anyway. Viktor lived for the quiet, slow moments with Yuuri. They could stay in the room watching movies the whole weekend and Viktor would be just as happy, but if Yuuri wanted to see Las Vegas, then Viktor was going to show him. “You can fly in after work on Wednesday night, after the Microtech meeting. I can skip most the networking events for the convention, so we’ll have plenty of time together. I’ll show you the fountains and we can lay by the pool and we can go dancing. You should probably pack those jeans—you know the ones.” 

“Let me talk to my boss,” he said. “It does sound pretty great when you describe it.”

“Yuuri! I’m so excited!” All it took was Yuuri, and the trip looked totally different now. If only Viktor didn’t have to attend any of the conference events. 

“I think it should be okay. I haven’t used any of my vacation days this year.”

“But it’s July!” His poor, overworked Yuuri!

“And how many vacation days have you used?” Yuuri asked. 

One. When Makkachin needed to go to the vet in March. “You’re absolutely right. We both need a summer vacation.”

“Summer,” said Yuuri. “It’s going to be over a hundred degrees out there!”

“It’s a dry heat,” said Viktor, knowing that didn’t make a bit of difference. “We’ll just have to dress accordingly.” The possibilities, mostly poolside, were intoxicating.

Maybe Yuuri’s mind had gone the same way, because there was barely a pause before he said, “I’ll go tell him right now.”

“Good luck! Let me know what your boss says!”

Viktor tried to work, but every time his phone screen went black, he reopened it. He didn’t want to miss Yuuri’s response. Even a place like Las Vegas, built on facades and false promises, seemed brand new now that Yuuri was in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> allllll the cliches  
> well not all of them
> 
> i like the weird dynamic between viktor and chris in canon and i wanna explore it here  
> they have their bro moments but chris has some resentment and viktor doesn’t know how to be a friend  
> so let’s see where this goes because idk yet either
> 
> i should just make a tumblr for this rambling


	12. Las Vegas - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit thinks he can predict the future.

Getting his vacation approved was easier than Yuuri thought it would be.

“It’s about time you took a vacation!” boomed Cialdini, a wide smile on his face.

“I’m sorry about the short notice,” Yuuri said.

“Nonsense! We can keep the lab running for a couple days. Go, have fun! You deserve a break. Will you come back if you win big?”  

“I’m not really planning on gambling,” Yuuri said.

“You can’t go to Las Vegas without losing a little money!” Cialdini laughed. “I like video poker. It’s a nice, slow drain.”

Yuuri nodded. “I’ll try it.”

“Where are you staying?” Cialdini asked.

Yuuri blinked. He had no idea, and he really didn’t want to say, _In my boyfriend’s hotel room, if you know what I mean_ , to his boss. “I, uh, forgot the name.”

Cialdini didn’t even seem to notice. “I always stay at The Venetian,” he said. “Though my favorite place to play is The Bellagio.”

“Oh, like Ocean’s Eleven,” said Yuuri.

“Exactly! There’s a gorgeous bar in the center of the gaming floor. Pretty good food, too.”  

Yuuri nodded. “I’ll try to go there.”

“Have fun, Yuuri!” Cialdini wagged a finger at him. “But I don’t want to see you answering any work emails while you’re gone, understood?”

Yuuri laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll do my best.”

He had barely made it back to his office when Phichit popped in.

“Congratulations, Yuuri!”

Yuuri wrinkled his brow. “Huh?”

“I heard you talking to Ciao Ciao about going to Las Vegas, and that can only mean one thing!” Phichit held out his hands so Yuuri could fill in the blank, but Yuuri was clueless. “You’re eloping with Viktor!”

“What?!” What on earth made Phichit think that? Yuuri just wanted to see Las Vegas with Viktor. When they got married someday, it wouldn’t be in some chapel with an Elvis impersonator, and everyone they cared about would be there to see it happen. It would be a day to remember.

Of course, this was all in Yuuri’s dreams. He’d have to talk about it with Viktor first, and even that conversation was still a ways off.

“I know it’s only been a month, but when it’s right, it’s right,” Phichit said.

Grateful as he was for the support, Yuuri needed to clear the air. “We’re not eloping! It’s just a vacation.”

“Okay, maybe you’re not _planning_ on eloping,” Phichit nudged Yuuri’s shoulder, “but once you two start drinking, it’s going to sound like a really good idea.”

Yuuri cringed. He had to admit that it did sound like something he would find out he had done after a night of drinking. And as for Viktor, when it came to Yuuri all it took was a few drinks for his limited inhibitions to disappear completely.

Phichit went on. “When I went there for Satsuki’s husband’s bachelor party, it was non-stop. I think it’s something in the air.”

Yuuri remembered seeing some rather compromising photos from the event. He couldn’t imagine being close enough with his graduate advisor to get invited to the wedding, let alone an event for her future spouse, but that was the Phichit Effect. Without it, Yuuri and Phichit wouldn’t have the friendship they had today.

“I’m just bummed that I’m going to miss you two getting drunk together.” Phichit pouted, but perked up quickly. “Take lots of pictures and videos, okay? Did you get Snapchat like I told you to?”

“I did, but I couldn’t figure out the menus,” Yuuri admitted. “I took it as a sign that I’m too old.”

“Come on, Viktor can do it and he’s ancient!”

“Hey!” Viktor wasn’t that much older than Yuuri, but he happened to be a social media prodigy. Yuuri listened as Phichit walked him through the basic functions of the app again. He had to admit, the dog filter was cute, and they sent the picture to Viktor.

Within seconds, Viktor had sent a gorgeous picture back. The filters made Yuuri look good, but Viktor looked downright ethereal. Phichit did something with the screen and a barrage of messages appeared.

 **VIKTOR**  
Yuuuuuuuuri!  
You make the cutest puppy ever!  
As cute as Makka, but don’t tell her I said that!  
Thank you Phichit for making this happen!  
Does this mean what I think it means?  
Good news????

Viktor’s reaction made Yuuri feel good, but he still preferred texting. He’d leave the social media apps to the experts.

“See? It’s easy.” Phichit winked. “You can fade to black on the wedding night but I want to see the entire ceremony.”

Yuuri was confident that even if he blacked out, he wouldn’t wake up married to Viktor, but the same part of him that was tempted to open his windows in the middle of the car wash had other thoughts.

Phichit started whistling something that sounded suspiciously like a Katy Perry song. Yuuri loved his best friend, but there was only so much good-natured ribbing her could take.

“It’s not going to happen!” Yuuri said. “Now get out of here so I can call Viktor!”

Phichit sang himself out, but at least he kept his voice down. “ _That’s what you get for waking up in Vegas_ …”

Part of Yuuri wanted to remain vigilant, but at the same time, he was dying to let go completely with Viktor. Las Vegas seemed like the perfect place to do it. Living from weekend to weekend, they rarely drank, and never more than one or two. He was too busy trying to get the most out of every minute, knowing Sunday night would be there in the blink of an eye.

The emotional hangover that came with goodbye got worse every time. Yuuri had never ached for someone in his life before, hadn’t even thought it possible, but leaving Viktor went against his every instinct.

There was no one Yuuri trusted more in the world, and no one else who understood his frustration. There was no telling what would happen if they worked out all that pent up frustration together.

 _Don’t be a baby_ , he thought. He could have lived the rest of his life without remembering that awful song but the message was clear: a night of reckless abandon with Viktor was worth the risk of a tacky wedding. They could always have a proper one later.

Yuuri was being ridiculous. His nerves were getting the best of him again. He and Viktor were two responsible adults, taking a fun little trip together. Their first vacation, Yuuri realized with glee. The first of many. It was going to be amazing.

Viktor answered after one ring. “Well, Yuuri? Are you going to turn my luck around?”

Yuuri was still a little afraid of himself, but he was prepared to put it all on the line for love. He set his brow in determination.

“Get ready, Viktor.” Saying his name like that always got his attention. “Because I’m going to make you the luckiest man in the world.”

Viktor made a noise that was entirely inappropriate for work. There was a thud, like a phone had hit the floor, and Yuuri realized what he had just said.

 _Oh man_ , he thought. _Phichit might be onto something_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who else forgot about that song?  
> but it’s like i said—alllll the vegas cliches  
> except that one


	13. Las Vegas - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Viktor have words, but stop short of getting out the tape measure.

Viktor didn’t end up paying Yuri Plisetsky to go to Las Vegas for him, but he did end up paying him to watch Makkachin. It wasn’t the first time. He often had Yuri check in on Makkachin while he was gone but this time, Yuri would be house-sitting too.

Viktor sat down on the edge of Yuri’s desk and crossed his legs. “I know you’ll be missing out in quality time with your cat, but will you do it?”

“What do you mean, _Will I do it_?” Yuri snapped. “Potya lives with my grandpa because I live in a nasty apartment with a bunch of slobs. Of course you can pay me to spend a week in your giant house.”

“Do you need me to pick you up tomorrow?” asked Viktor. “Or will your boyfriend drop you off? I hear he has a motorcycle.”

Yuri looked up, eyes wide and nostrils flaring. “Who told you—I don’t need—my car is working fine!”

“Just making sure.” Viktor winked. “Help yourself to anything in the house—except the liquor, little kitten.”

“Call me that again and I’ll dump it all down the drain, asshole.”

Viktor waved his hand, ignoring the empty threat. “And feel free to have him over, your Otabek. I don’t mind.”

Yuri’s hair covered most of his face, but Viktor had finally flustered him. “Whatever, old man. Don’t make it a big deal.”

“You do realize who you’re talking to, right?” said Chris as he walked by.

Viktor couldn’t help himself. “Says the man who subsists on a steady diet of drama and imported chocolate.”

"See if I bring you any next time I visit _Grand-maman._ "

Yuri pushed his hair out of his eyes and growled. “Shut up! You’re both obnoxious and I can’t wait to be rid of you for the rest of the week.”

Chris shrugged and headed to his office and Viktor stood. He pulled a poodle keyring from his pocket and handed it to Yuri. “Here’s my key. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Yuri snatched it out of his hands. “You better have good food. Last time I checked on your dog, all you had in your fridge was white wine and La Croix.”

It didn’t surprise Viktor one bit that Yuri Plisetsky had poked through his fridge, but Yuuri always got on his case for not having food, too. “I’ll leave you extra money for pizza and groceries.”

Yuri nodded curtly. “Make sure you leave enough! I’m not eating that five dollar garbage.”

Viktor left Yuri more than enough money and meticulously detailed instructions about Makkachin’s daily routine. After a lengthy goodbye pat for Makkachin and a lecture from Yuri about packing too many bags for a short trip, Viktor hired a car to get to the airport.

The airport was never that busy, but it was so early that Viktor made it through bag check and security in record time. The downside of the first flight was that it was so early, Yuuri was still sleeping. At least Starbucks was open.

Viktor stopped for a latte and made his way to the gate, which was mostly empty. At least people on early morning flights were quiet. Viktor sat down to nurse his coffee and scrolled through his Twitter feed to pass the time. People began to collect at the gate, smelling of fast food breakfast and strong coffee.

“Good morning, sunshine,” said a familiar voice.

Viktor put down his phone and looked up at Chris. “Fancy meeting you here.” What were the odds? They had booked their flights separately, and there wasn’t another Microtech salesperson in sight.

“Are you sure you’re at the right gate?” Chris asked, taking the seat across from him. “There’s a 6:40 to Detroit if I’m not mistaken.”

“Yuuri’s coming to Las Vegas to meet me. Did I forget to tell you?” Viktor pulled a dog hair from his shirtsleeve.

“I can’t say I’m surprised,” Chris crossed his legs and sipped his coffee. “Will you be expensing the wedding or paying it for yourself?”

Yuuri’s accidental non-proposal floated through his mind but Viktor didn't flinch. “Let’s just see what happens.”

“I’m still not sure what to do about a wedding gift,” said Chris, stroking his chin. “Perhaps something to take care of Yuuri when you can’t? Tell me, does he go for form alone or does he prefer something with more…functionality?”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Viktor kept his voice nonchalant. Yes, Viktor and Yuuri hated their nights apart, but they had their phones. Viktor would fully support _enhancing_ those particular FaceTime sessions if Yuuri was keen, but most nights they just talked about nothing and everything until they couldn’t keep their eyes open. Of course, he wasn’t about to share that with Chris. Aside from the distance, Viktor had never been happier and he knew in his heart that Yuuri felt the same way. If Chris was jealous, that was his problem. Viktor should have left it at that, but he couldn’t help himself. “Though I must warn you, it’s very hard to shop for a man who already has everything he needs.”

Chris smiled like the devil he was; he had always been the better poker player. “So Yuuri already has a robot vacuum? Or did you think I was talking about something else?”

Viktor just pulled his headphones out of his carry-on bag and put them over his ears, movements slow and deliberate. Chris shrugged and popped in his own earbuds.

Just because they knew each other didn't mean they had to talk. Viktor plugged his headphones into his phone, not bothering to queue up any music. It just had to _look_ like he was ignoring Chris.

When he activated the screen, there were two missed texts from Yuuri. Guilt washed over him—he had been too swept up in passive aggression to notice.

He went straight to the message app.

 ** _My Yuuri_** ❤️❤️❤️ _6:44 AM  
__Good morning! I can’t believe we get to see each other tomorrow night. Have a good flight!_

Yuuri had sent a beautiful morning picture, pushing all other thoughts out of Viktor's mind.

 ** _Me_** _6:52 AM  
__(_ ❤️ _3_ ❤️ _) So handsome! How are we going to make it until then? (ToT)_

Yuuri was typing and Viktor sat up a little straighter.

 ** _My Yuuri_** ❤️❤️❤️ _6:52 AM  
__There you are! I thought you might have boarded early._

The guilt came back.

**_Me_ ** _6:52 AM  
_ _Just had to sort something out._

**_My Yuuri_** ❤️❤️❤️ _6:52 AM  
__Is everything okay with your flight?_

Making Yuuri worry was the last thing he wanted.

**_Me_ ** _6:52 AM  
_ _Of course! Don’t worry, everything is still on schedule._

**_My Yuuri_** ❤️❤️❤️ _6:53 AM_  
_I’m glad to hear that._  
_Try to have fun, okay? You should get a drink with Chris when he gets there. I hear it’s never too early to start drinking in Vegas!    
_（ _^_^_ ） _o_ 自自 _o_ （ _^_^_ ）

Viktor frowned. He glanced at Chris, who was leafing through a fashion magazine. Rather than explain it, Viktor snuck a quick picture of Chris and sent it to Yuuri. The typing animation blinked back at Viktor for what felt like minutes.

 ** _My Yuuri_** ❤️❤️❤️ _6:54 AM  
__Maybe you should try talking to him. It’s going to be a long week if you guys don’t clear the air._

**_Me_ ** _6:54 AM  
_ _Or I could just ignore him the entire time. ( ˘ω˘ )_

**_My Yuuri_** ❤️❤️❤️ _6:54 AM  
__Viktor…_

Viktor’s heart dropped. Disappointing Yuuri was even worse than worrying him.

**_Me_ ** _6:54 AM  
_ _I’d be happy to talk to him if he stopped being so difficult!_

**_My Yuuri_** ❤️❤️❤️ _6:54 AM  
__Viktor._

Viktor didn’t need an emoji to know what face Yuuri was making. Viktor almost sent a pouting selfie, but he didn’t think he’d get much sympathy.

An announcement startled him. “At this time, we’d like to invite all active military personnel as well as those passengers requiring extra time to board the aircraft. This includes passengers with small children…”

Viktor looked up and locked eyes with Chris. _Now he definitely knows I’m not listening to anything,_ he thought.

**_Me_ ** _6:55 AM  
_ _Brb about to board_

He put his things away and retrieved his boarding pass just as the first class and elite status passengers were called. Microtech didn’t pop for first class anymore but Viktor and Chris had both racked up enough miles to fall into the latter category. They navigated around the people crowding the gate and lined up without speaking to each other, Viktor stepping back to get a few bodies between Chris and himself.

Viktor hadn’t snagged an upgrade, but at least he had one of the “good” economy seats. He hoped Chris had gotten first just so they wouldn’t have to make eye contact but Viktor didn’t see him in the front of the plane.

Viktor checked his boarding pass for his row and looked up. Chris was already loading his bag into the overhead bin, and he had to be close to Viktor’s row.

It _was_ Viktor’s row.

Viktor double-checked his seat number. It couldn’t be.

 _Shit._ He was right next to Chris. At least he had the window seat. Chris sat in the aisle, expression unreadable. Viktor hooked his headphones around his neck and stowed his bag.

“Hello, neighbor,” Viktor said, as if they weren’t in a weird fight. He recognized Chris’s smile now. It was the same one Viktor used for difficult customers. “Mind if I squeeze through?” 

Chris gestured in front of himself. “Be my guest.”

So Chris was going to play games. “No touching,” Viktor said, all but dropping his ass into Chris’s lap as he shimmied through.

“I know the rules,” Chris replied. “Wouldn’t want your boyfriend to get jealous.”

Viktor narrowed his eyes but kept his tone light. “Unlike your boyfriends, my Yuuri doesn’t have trust issues. Sorry, I meant your _ex_ -boyfriends.”

That was cold, and Viktor felt bad.

“Trust issues must be what you bring to the relationship, then.” If Chris was offended, he didn’t show it, and he yawned. “I’d ask your ex-boyfriends, but you don’t have any.”

Viktor didn’t feel bad anymore. He put his headphones back on, started the angriest music he could find, turned his body as far away from Chris as he could, and texted Yuuri.

**_Me_ ** _7:04 AM  
_ _Chris can go fuck himself._

**_My Yuuri_** ❤️❤️❤️ _7:04 AM  
__What happened?_

**_Me_ ** _7:04 AM  
_ _Let’s talk about something else._

**_My Yuuri_** ❤️❤️❤️ _7:04 AM_  
_Ok…  
__Maybe you can both cool off on the flight._

Chris put his elbow on the arm rest and Viktor rolled his eyes. 

**_Me_ ** _7:05 AM  
_ _I could if he wasn't sitting right next to me._

**_My Yuuri_** ❤️❤️❤️ _7:05 AM_  
_Viktor! You two have to work this out.    
__It’s going to be a horrible flight if you don’t._

**_Me_ ** _7:05 AM  
_ _On the bright side, it will be a very quiet flight._

Yuuri didn’t respond right away. Viktor was being childish and he knew it, but Chris was the one with the chip on his shoulder. They weren’t even that close, so why was Chris acting like Viktor had betrayed him?

 ** _My Yuuri_** ❤️❤️❤️ _7:06 AM_  
_I have to go get ready._  
_Talk to him.  
__You’ll regret it if you don’t._

Leave it to Yuuri to bore through the thick layer of pettiness down to the rational core that Viktor was trying to ignore.

**_Me_ ** _7:06 AM_  
_So wise. So kind.    
_ _I’ll try, just for you._

He sent Yuuri a picture of himself (and ignored Chris’s huff).

 ** _My Yuuri_** ❤️❤️❤️ _7:07 AM_  
_Ugggh how do you look like that on a plane? I miss you so much!!_  
_Just one more day!    
__Text me when you land._

**_Me_ ** _7:07 AM_  
_Of course! Have a wonderful morning!    
_ _See you in Las Vegas! But talk to you sooner._

**_My Yuuri_** ❤️❤️❤️ _7:07 AM  
__I can’t wait! Bye_ ❤️

 ** _Me_** _7:07 AM  
_ ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Viktor wished Yuuri didn’t have to get ready. He would have loved an excuse to keep texting him until the boarding doors closed, and he wasn’t good at faking texts.

Viktor thought about texting Yuri Plisetsky, but unless it was related to Makkachin, he wasn’t likely to text back. Viktor even considered texting Phichit, but what if it got back to Chris?

What had happened between them, anyway? Yuuri didn’t know, and Chris hadn’t said. Maybe that was what was bothering Chris.

Viktor snuck another glance at him but he had his eyes closed. It was for the best. If he was asleep, then Viktor had an excuse not to talk to him. Viktor leaned back in his seat and tried to rest, but even his world-class sleeping skills were no match for a restful night and multiple cups of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once i started writing it became clear that these two had some issues to work out  
> so this chapter got away from me and became 2 chapters
> 
> ps i couldn't find info on what part of switzerland chris was from so let's just say the french-speaking part  
> sorry if this is wrong
> 
> let's also pretend there's a direct flight in the morning from cmh to las that isn't spirit airlines


	14. Las Vegas - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lifehack: Need a way to pass time on a flight? Try having a loud argument laden with sexual innuendo. The other passengers will love it.

Chris didn’t stir for the flight attendant announcements or for takeoff. Viktor pocketed his phone in favor of the entertainment system, picking a movie he didn’t think Yuuri would be interested in. But the movie didn’t hold his interest either, and without Yuuri to text, Viktor just felt restless. He considered getting up to go to the bathroom just to disturb Chris, but the seatbelt sign was still on.

Viktor went back to his phone, trying to play one of the mobile games Yuuri liked. It was going nowhere. Yuuri was the most lovable creature on the planet, but Viktor just did not understand video games. He had more fun watching Yuuri play—seeing the adorable way he scrunched up his face as he worked through a puzzle, or hearing him drop swear words with abandon when he was worked up. The game itself was irrelevant.

Chris didn’t look up until the drink cart came through. Viktor lowered his headphones and smiled at the flight attendant. At least he could take advantage of complimentary alcohol.

“Can I get you something to drink?” 

“Vodka and club soda, please,” said Viktor. “No snack, thank you.”

The attendant nodded, handing him his drinks to mix. “And for you?”

“Chardonnay,” said Chris. He thanked the flight attendant and looked at Viktor. “Vodka before lunch?” 

“I’m in—what did you call it again? _Vegas Mode.”_

Chris shook his head, but there was trace of a smile on his face. He poured himself some wine.

Viktor raised his cup, looking right at Chris. “ _Santé_ ,” he said. _For Yuuri_ , he added mentally. Chris raised an eyebrow, but he humored Viktor with a toast. They both downed most of their drinks at once. Neither spoke as the alcohol settled.

“And here I thought _Vegas Mode_ was beneath you,” mused Chris.

“Oh, Chris, you should know by now that nothing is beneath me.”

“Really?” Chris purred. “Not what I would have guessed, but whatever gets you off.”

So much for progress. Viktor twisted his lime slice into his drink and dabbed his fingers on his napkin. “We don’t have to talk just because we’re sitting next to each other, you know.”

“I suppose not.” Chris topped off his wine. “I mean, we’ve been doing so well the past month. Why break the streak?”

Viktor frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re supposed to be a genius, aren’t you? Figure it out.” Chris finally dropped the fake smile, and he drank the rest of his wine in one gulp.

“I never said I was a genius.” Good at math and sales, sure, but he compensated for it with failings in other areas.

“You don’t have to,” Chris remarked. “Yakov tells me all the time.”

That was news to Viktor. All Yakov ever talked about was how he was wasting his potential. “I’ll be sure to tell him to stop,” he said.

Chris wasn’t done. “It’s not just Yakov. I just can’t wait to get to the conference and hear all the big shots rave about _The Legendary Viktor Nikiforov._ ”

“Is that what they call me?” He never asked them to.

“But do they see you phoning it in?” Chris went on as if he hadn’t heard Viktor. “Running out the clock every day, putting in the bare minimum for months? I thought maybe you were feeling lost or stressed out, but it turns out you were just pining after a _customer_. _A customer_ , Viktor. And now, you’re reading test prep books on the job and crossing off the days until you can move up north.”

So someone had noticed him slacking. Viktor opened his mouth to correct him, but Chris cut him off with a look.

“Do you know what the worst part is?” he asked. Viktor knew better than to say anything. “You _still_ have the best numbers in the whole damn company. Even when you put in a fraction of the effort, you’re still _Viktor Nikiforov_ and you don’t have to try.”

Viktor let Chris’s words hang in the recycled air. Viktor couldn’t blame him. At face value, every word was correct, and it wasn’t like Viktor had ever bothered to tell Chris what was really going on. Viktor never told anyone much of anything. He was only beginning to confide in Yuuri.

“Don’t hold back,” Viktor finally said. “Tell me how you really feel.”

Chris grunted and folded his arms. “Weren’t you the one who said we didn’t have to talk?”

Viktor sighed and finished his drink. Yuuri was right, of course, but how was he supposed to respond to that speech? Chris must have been holding this in for a while.

But when Chris shook his head and started to put his earbuds back in, Viktor knew he needed to say something. “You’re right. I’ve been thinking about leaving Microtech for years.”

Viktor didn’t know what else to say, and Chris snapped. “So why didn’t you leave? Too busy waiting for Prince Charming to save you?”

“Leave Yuuri out of this.”

Chris cocked his head to the side. “How else am I supposed to get your attention?”

The alcohol was doing nothing to help Viktor relax, and he still didn’t know why Chris was mad. “I’m sorry you’re still single, but could you at least pretend to be happy for me? You were so desperate to get us together.”

Chris frowned. “What makes you think I’m not happy for you?”

 _Everything you’ve said this past month? Everything you said this morning_? But all Viktor said was, “Just a feeling.”

“I’m happy for you, but I’m sad for me and I’m taking it out on you. There’s a distinction.”

So Chris _was_ sad. “If this is about Yuuri’s friend Phichit—”

“It’s about you, Viktor. Obviously.”

 _Well_. Viktor had never gotten those vibes from Chris before. No wonder things were so awkward now. Maybe he hadn’t realized his feelings until he saw Viktor with Yuuri. “Chris, I’m flattered, but I just don’t—”

Chris raised his voice. “I’m sad because my dear friend is planning to move away for a guy he barely knows and he’s not the least bit broken up about it.”

 _Or not_. But this was even more surprising. Chris thought of him as a dear friend? Viktor had only just decided they were work friends. Friendship had always been a fleeting, situational concept. It never stuck. Except he and Chris had known each other for almost eight years now. They had risen through the ranks together, and their casual rivalry was one of the few things that kept work interesting. Maybe there was more to it than water cooler chats and work in-jokes.

Love had seemed awfully far-fetched once, too, until he met Yuuri. What else had he neglected in his life?

“I thought you just needed to get laid,” Chris said. “Let’s be honest—you did. But overnight, it was _Yuuri this, Yuuri that._ You’ve never been on more than two dates with someone before, and suddenly you two are living together on weekends?”

“You don’t need to worry about me, Chris. I’m a genius, remember?”

At least that got Chris to smile. “It’s your business, of course. It’s just not what I expected.”

“Yuuri was quite the surprise to me, too,” said Viktor. “Sorry. I’m not supposed to mention him.”

Chris chuckled. “It’s fine. I started it.”

It was a strange feeling. Chris knew him better than he thought, and Viktor had some catching up to do. “I’m not moving yet,” he said. “I have things to take care of first.”

“The GRE?”

Right. Chris had caught him studying. “I knew I should have gotten the digital version of that book.”

“You must really hate Microtech to want to go back to school.”

“Or maybe I really like school,” Viktor offered. But Chris had opened up to him, and he wanted to give something back. “I don’t hate everything about Microtech. Good coworkers.” Yakov was basically his mentor. Chris, a friend. JJ was good competition, and Mila and her acid wit made for great conversation. Yuri was...a good dog sitter. 

“I certainly think so.”

“I thought it was what I wanted. I put in long hours for years until I realized I was just going through the motions. The challenges were gone, but the bonuses kept coming so I figured I was doing something right.” It wasn’t a brag, it was just true. “And I thought, _Who would leave a job they were good at_? Lots of people would kill for a job like that.It didn’t matter if I hated it.”

“It hurts a little to hear you talk about sales like this.” Chris covered his heart. “But you shouldn’t be miserable. People leave jobs all the time.”

“I know that. But job-hunting takes energy that I just,” Viktor paused, “couldn’t find.” He hadn’t even admitted that to Yuuri. He hadn’t thought about what it meant himself, either. He’d just kept going.

Chris raised his eyebrows. “Not even when a job fell in your lap? You know Yakov really wanted you to take my job.” 

“Too much paperwork,” said Viktor. “Besides, you're great at your job. Much better than I would be.” He grinned and added, “The best salespeople make the worst managers.”

Chris matched his playful tone. “Excuse me?” 

“The numbers don’t lie.” Viktor flashed a smug smile, but he couldn’t hold onto it. “But I couldn’t even motivate myself. How could I motivate someone else?”

“What about Yuuri? You’ve really gotten him out of his shell, or so I’ve heard.” At Viktor’s look of surprise, Chris added, “Yes, Viktor, I still talk to Phichit.”

“Yuuri is a special case.” If Viktor inspired Yuuri, it wasn’t half as much as Yuuri inspired him. Yuuri challenged him in a way no one else had. No expectations, no metrics, and no tests. Just love. Friendship was love, too. It was worth holding onto. “You know, when I move, that won’t be the last you see of me.”

Chris’s smile was wistful. “You say that now, but you’ll be in school, and then you and Yuuri will start a family, and you’ll have a whole life up there, or wherever you end up.”

“What if you marry Phichit? We could be couple friends.” Even as Viktor said it, he knew it wasn’t going to happen.

Chris laughed and rubbed his temples. “Why are you so fixated on marriage? You’re not really going through with a Vegas deal, are you?”

“I don’t know,” Viktor teased. “Yuuri did say I would get very lucky this week.”

“You do know what that expression means, don’t you?” Chris patted Viktor’s arm. “Let me put it in terms you’ll understand. Think of Yuuri like a math problem. He’ll be hard and you’ll be—”

“Doing him all night long? Yes, I think I heard that one in high school.” Viktor smirked at Chris. “I’m a specialist. I’m more interested in things like the practical measurement of Young’s modulus.”

Chris’s eyes lit up. “Why, you horny little nerd! I have no idea what that means but it sounds filthy.”

“Of course, you can't forget to account for thermal expansion.”

“Viktor! Do you kiss your puppy with that mouth?”

As soon as they touched down, Viktor sent Yuuri a selfie with Chris.

 ** _My Yuuri_** ❤️❤️❤️ _9:07 AM_  
_You made up!_  
_I’m so proud of you.  
__But why is Chris asking me about impact test methods?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> material property measurements are just begging to be made into dirty jokes  
> for example, young’s modulus is a measure of stiffness, and impact testing is used to measure toughness (how much energy a material can withstand before it fractures)  
> i’ll just see myself out now


	15. Las Vegas - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri arrives in Las Vegas and Chris shares his comps.

The first thing Yuuri noticed about Las Vegas was that there were slot machines in the airport.

He texted this discovery to Viktor.

 ** _Viktor_** ❤️  
_9:57 PM  
__Isn’t it strange? Even some of the drugstores here have slots._

****_Me  
_ _9:57 PM  
_ _It’s kind of overwhelming!_

**_Viktor_** ❤️  
_9:57 PM  
__Just wait (_ 。 _•̀ᴗ-)_ ✧

Yuuri wasn’t sure what that meant, but he did his best to ignore the distractions of lights and sounds as he made his way to arrivals. He didn’t have to mess with baggage claim since he had packed everything in his carry on. As always, there was nothing but distance standing between him and Viktor, but that distance was getting shorter by the moment and they had four days to look forward to. It would be the longest they had ever spent together.

The thought had Yuuri buzzing all the way up to his ears.

And there he was. No sign (why did Yuuri think Viktor would have a sign?), just silver hair, kind eyes, and giving smile. Yuuri could have easily taken a cab to the hotel, but Viktor had insisted on meeting him, and he was glad.

He ran to Viktor, throwing his arms around him as Viktor enveloped him in a hug. The trip was already worth it.

“You’re here,” Viktor said, stroking Yuuri’s hair. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“And I’ll be here for the next four nights.” Yuuri could hardly believe it himself. He burrowed himself in Viktor’s collar, content to stay there until they had to board their flights home.

“Oh, Yuuri…” Viktor ran his fingertips over Yuuri’s neck in featherlight strokes, increasing pressure down his shoulders, coming to a stop at the straps of his backpack. Viktor murmured in Yuuri’s ear in that way that made him weak, saying, “Is that seriously all you packed?”

Yuuri stopped nuzzling. “What?”

“I’m just amazed, that’s all.” Viktor drew back and his eyes sparkled. “Does this mean you’re going to spend the whole time naked?”

A few people turned as they walked by and Yuuri shook his head, eyes wide. “Not the whole time!”

Viktor was probably kidding, but Yuuri had been wrestling with a similar question on the flight. He was torn between wanting to spend the whole time in Viktor’s room and wanting to see the sights. This was the first vacation he had taken in a year, but it was also their first trip as a couple. The stakes seemed a lot lower when he looked at it that way. No matter what they did, at least they’d spend the whole time together.

Viktor finally released him, keeping an arm around his hip, below the backpack.

“It’s good you flew in at night. The lights are more impressive,” Viktor said as they headed off to wait for the car he had ordered.

“It was something else.” The Strip looked tiny from the air—just a little piece of land, lit up like Christmas decorations, in the middle of the desert. It was bizarre. Even now, late on a weeknight, the terminal was packed with people waiting for rideshares and cabs. It was still warm out despite the sun having set hours ago, and there was no breeze.

“So, what do you want to do? Are you tired?” Viktor asked. “We can go back to the hotel and rest. Or are you hungry?”

“Food sounds good,” said Yuuri. He couldn’t go to bed yet, even though his body was still on Eastern time. Too excited (and nervous).

“Perfect!” Viktor got his phone out and started flicking through Yelp.“What sounds good?”

Unlike Detroit and its suburbs, late night food was apparently common in Las Vegas. A picture of a burger had his stomach growling and he remembered that all he’d had to eat on the flight was a tiny granola bar.

“That place,” he said, pointing at the screen.

“It’s close to our hotel!” Viktor said. “Oh, here’s our ride. Do you want to go to the room first? Or should we go straight to the restaurant?”

“We can drop off my bag first.” Yuuri took in Viktor’s neat ensemble, feeling a little underdressed in his comfy plane clothes. “And maybe I could change.”

Viktor grinned as he climbed into the car. “Even better.”

“Go ahead and say it. You hate my clothes.” Yuuri laughed and gestured to his T-shirt and thoroughly wrinkled pants.

“Honestly, Yuuri, I’m so happy to see you, I don’t even care that you’re wearing _that_.”

And Yuuri was so happy to see Viktor that he didn’t care if the Uber driver was watching them. He leaned over his backpack to kiss Viktor and could barely tear himself away to look out the window.

“Newlyweds? Or soon-to-be wed?” asked the driver. 

“Neither,” said Yuuri, at the same moment as Viktor said, “We’ll see!”

Yuuri looked at Viktor in shock and Viktor just smiled like he had a secret. What was Viktor planning? He knew Yuuri had been kidding about proposing, didn’t he?

And what would Yuuri say if Viktor proposed? He was sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Viktor, but did Viktor want that, too? They hadn’t been together that long—would Viktor regret making such a rushed decision?

Yuuri looked out the window to distract himself. The signs and lights were getting more intense so they had to be getting close.

“Sorry about the view. We have to take the backroads to the hotel,” Viktor explained. Yuuri’s jaw almost hit the floor. They had passed several casinos already, and these were the backroads?

“First time?” asked the driver. Yuuri nodded. “Traffic’s impossible on the Strip. Not that it’s much better this way.”

“We’re almost there,” said Viktor. “We’ll go straight up to my room so you can change, then we’ll get you some food.”

Yuuri kept nodding as Viktor explained something about the layout of the hotel, but he didn’t really absorb it. They wove through service roads to the massive white towers of Caesars Palace.

“Here we are, gentlemen,” said the driver as they got out. “Congratulations and best wishes!”

“Thanks,” Yuuri said, though it came out more like a question. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and Viktor grabbed his hand, tugging him toward the doors.

Yuuri couldn’t decide if the hotel decor was elegant or tacky. Maybe it was both, but it was overstimulating enough to put the airport to shame. The cacophony of slot machines was already hard on his ears and it had only been a few minutes. Yuuri was reminds of the pachinko parlors his grandma frequented back in Japan, only more spread out, brighter, and less intimidating. Or maybe just intimidating in a different way. He focused on Viktor.

“Gaudy, isn’t it?” said Viktor in a bored tone, steering Yuuri through endless gilded rooms packed with gamblers, glittering lights, and replica statues.

“Is that real marble?” Yuuri wondered.

Viktor shrugged. “I think so. They certainly make enough money, don’t they?”

Viktor led him through the lobby to banks of elevators, flashing his room card at an attendant like it was some kind of private apartment.

Even though they weren’t alone in the elevator, the soft music and dimmer lights were a a relief, and Yuuri relaxed at Viktor’s side. Viktor ran his hand up and down Yuuri’s arm absently, not seeming to notice to care that everyone in the elevator was dressed nicer than Yuuri.

Of course, no one else in the elevator had Viktor—just Yuuri. And Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at that.

By the time they got to the 39th floor, he was feeling much better. The halls were quiet and it was easier to hear Viktor.

“You can thank Chris for this room,” he said. “Of course, his room has a sauna in it, but I’m sure he’d let you use it if you wanted.”

“Chris paid for your room?” Yuuri asked. Chris and Viktor must have really patched things up quickly.

“In a way. The hotel offered him complimentary upgrades and he was kind enough to pass the wealth.”

Yuuri blinked in shock. He thought his sister gambled a lot but she never mentioned anything but free drinks and food. “Wow, I had no idea he was such a high roller.”

“Oh, I’m sure he’s paid for this room ten times over by now,” Viktor replied, opening the door. “The house always wins, Yuuri. First lesson.”

But Yuuri’s mind blanked at the sight of the room (suite?) before him. It was huge, and much more tasteful than the rest of the hotel. They could hold a meeting at the huge table in the living area. They could hold a meeting in the giant bathtub for that matter, although Yuuri could think of better uses for it.

Yuuri wandered into the bedroom and put his backpack down. The suite was bigger than his apartment, which reminded him that he’d have to make a video tour for Phichit. “Um, Viktor, are you expecting more people?”

Viktor looked aghast at the suggestion. “Of course not! It’s just us, Yuuri!”

“I just mean it’s a lot of space for two people, that’s all,” said Yuuri, sitting down on the bed (which was twice the size of his bed back home and way more comfortable).

“Oh, I see the problem.” Viktor sat down next to him and leaned in, pressing closer and closer until Yuuri was almost flat against the bed. “A cozy little room would be much more romantic, wouldn’t it? I can switch it.”

“No, no, that’s really not necessary!” Yuuri said. Space was the last thing he wanted right now, but if Viktor thought Yuuri wanted a different room, he would get a different room. He grabbed Viktor’s shirt instead and pulled him the rest of the way down. “We’ll just have to stay extra close to each other to make up for it.” Yuuri was still hungry, but with Viktor hovering over him, a hamburger wasn’t going to cut it.

And, Yuuri thought later, he couldn’t imagine a better first meal in Las Vegas than room service pizza with Viktor sleeping peacefully on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so thanks to my meager research about caesars palace (whyyy is there no apostrophe?), google is sure that i need a deal on a hotel room in las vegas this weekend!


	16. Las Vegas - Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one is immune to the Vegas effect.

“So, what do you want to do today, Yuuri?” asked Viktor as he stepped out of the shower.

Yuuri looked at Viktor’s reflection in the mirror and fought the urge to sigh in rapture. How was he supposed to think with Viktor standing there, putting all the statues in the casino to shame?

He focused on drying his hair as Viktor wrapped himself in a towel. Yuuri hoped he would get used to all of this eventually, but he would just have to keep pinching himself until he woke up (or until they got to spend more than a few days together at a time).

“Are there any shows you’d like to see? Anything you want to eat? Sights you want to see?” Viktor leaned in close to brush Yuuri’s damp hair out of his face. “I want to experience everything through your eyes.”

Yuuri’s mild curiosity about the city deepened with Viktor’s every word. Everything sounded better when Viktor said it. At least Yuuri had gotten to the point where he could speak when Viktor was this close. “I guess I should try gambling,” he said.

“Perfect!” Viktor squeezed his shoulder—a nice reassurance that Yuuri was indeed awake. “Any game in particular?”

Yuuri hadn’t given it much thought. He had played poker a few times in college, but he suspected his friendly games were nothing like the tables downstairs. He had no idea how to play Pai Gow Poker or Three Card Poker, let alone Baccarat or Craps. It didn’t matter—the idea of playing with other people and an actual dealer was too intimidating. 

“My sister likes slot machines,” he finally said.

“Ah!” Viktor released Yuuri and reached for one of his hair products. “Here’s your second lesson: Slots are a terrible bet.”

“But they’re so colorful!”

Viktor chucked. “Aren’t they though? That’s part of the appeal. The human brain wants to find patterns, even when they don’t exist. In reality, the odds are atrocious.” 

“Well, I wasn’t planning on quitting my day job,” Yuuri said. He meant it as a joke, but Viktor pouted.

“Oh no, Yuuri! I didn’t mean to ruin it for you! A little knowledge of probability and statistics really sucks the fun out of gambling.” He sighed, working some serum into his hair until a sly smile formed on his face. “You know, the odds are much better on card games, especially when you put statistics to work for you.” 

Yuuri must have misheard. There was no way he was suggesting what Yuuri thought he was suggesting. 

Viktor winked. 

Yuuri’s mouth dropped open. “Viktor, you can’t count cards!” 

“Can’t I?” Viktor’s eyes twinkled. “It’s not that hard, and it’s not illegal. I could teach you!”

“No!” Yuuri cried. He lowered his voice to a whisper, adding, “Don’t people get kicked out of casinos for that?” He wasn’t convinced the casino wasn’t listening to them right now. 

“Sure, if they get caught,” said Viktor. He tapped Yuuri’s nose and picked up the blow dryer. “Don’t worry! I only tried it a couple times to see if I could do it. Turns out I can.”

Yuuri shouldn’t have been so surprised. Only Viktor would find Las Vegas so boring that he’d teach himself how to cheat at cards. Yuuri had questions, but Viktor had started to dry his hair so Yuuri took the opportunity to get dressed. If Viktor said not to worry, then Yuuri trusted him. And he could always ask Chris for the real story later, because he was sure it involved Chris.

Viktor must have gotten up early because all of Yuuri’s clothes had been unpacked and hung. He dressed and started to take a video of the room for Phichit when Viktor walked out of the bathroom, without his towel, right into Yuuri’s shot. 

_ Definitely still not used to it, _ Yuuri thought as his phone hit the floor. He couldn’t stop the rush of heat to his face as Viktor strode to the dresser. It wasn’t Viktor’s fault that Yuuri was still in an almost constant state of shock. He blamed the distance, both for making him jumpy around Viktor and for making him doubt the truth. Viktor—gorgeous, sweet, shameless Viktor—wasn’t going anywhere, at least, not until Sunday. Yuuri didn’t want to think about that yet. 

Viktor seemed to sense Yuuri’s eyes on him.

“What is it?” The question was innocent enough, but the look on Viktor’s face as he glanced over his shoulder was anything but. “Changed your mind about going out?” 

“We already missed our brunch reservation,” Yuuri pointed out, though it wasn’t a complaint. It wouldn’t take much to convince him to stay in the room all day. The amazing view from the window checked the box for sightseeing. Any of numerous delivery services could bring them whatever delicious food they wanted. As for gambling, they could make some creative wagers of their own, far better than anything the noisy gaming floor below had to offer. If that wasn’t the Vegas Experience, then Yuuri didn’t care what he was missing. 

“We can always order in again,” said Viktor, now fully facing Yuuri with an irresistible smile.

After stolen weekends and longing phone calls, three full days seemed like an eternity. Yuuri reached for Viktor’s hands to pull him closer. “It’s lucky you don’t have to be at your conference yet.”

“Oh, I was supposed to be there hours ago,” said Viktor.

“What?”

“It started at 10.” Viktor placed Yuuri’s hands on his waist and smiled as if he wasn’t two hours late for work. “Don’t worry about it! I went to the Microtech meeting yesterday. The general conference is just fluff.”

Yuuri shook his head. Didn’t Viktor care about his job at all? “But your company paid for you to go. They’re paying you to be there.”

“You’re more important,” said Viktor, pushing Yuuri’s hair out of his eyes. “I’ll just say I was too hungover to make it to the first few sessions. Wouldn’t be the only one.”

“I don’t want you to get in trouble, especially not because of me.” Yuuri pushed Viktor away, trying not to get distracted the angles of his hips. They were already in enough hot water as it was after the HR investigations. He’d never forgive himself if Viktor got fired this weekend. 

“You’re worth every bit of trouble.”  Viktor’s gaze was so intense that Yuuri didn’t breathe for a moment. He would file that away for later, when he was alone at home and had time to think about what it meant. Viktor pouted at him. "I want to eat lunch with you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri made his way to the drawers and started pulling out clothes for Viktor. “It’s only a few hours, and then we can pick up where we left off,” said Yuuri. 

“I don’t want to be apart at all,” Viktor said. Privately, Yuuri agreed but if he said so, Viktor might never leave. 

“Just make an appearance. I’m sure you can get out of the networking stuff,” said Yuuri, passing him a shirt and pants from the closet. Reasoning appeared to be working, because Viktor had put his underwear on. 

“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor sighed. Yuuri thought he might launch a protest, but he just shook his head at the clothes and said, “This doesn’t match at all.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh. He had figured gray slacks would match anything, but Viktor chose a different shirt.

“Were you really going to skip the whole day?” Yuuri asked as Viktor finished dressing.

“I was going to stop in and get my nametag at some point,” said Viktor, as if that would have made up for it. 

Even though Viktor insisted that he didn’t care if the whole world knew the real reason he was late (Chris definitely knew and Viktor’s boss probably knew way too much), he and Yuuri said goodbye in the lobby so as not to cause a scene. 

Yuuri circled back to the room to make a new video for Phichit. He only sent it after triple-checking to make sure it wasn’t the version with naked Viktor (which Viktor had encouraged him to keep). 

**_Phichit!_ ** __ 1:21 PM  
__ holy shit  
that’s not a hotel  
that’s a penthouse  
is that a tv in the bathroom?  
i see that pizza box btw ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
i figured viktor’s insta silence meant things were going well but holy fucking shit  
if i were there i’d never leave that room either  
i mean i knew viktor had money but damn

**_Me_** __ 1:22 PM  
Actually Chris got the room comped  
Sidebar, Chris might have a gambling problem jsyk

**_Phichit!_ ** __ 1:22 PM  
__ nobody’s perfect  
_ except viktor lololol  
_ _ where is he? figured you’d be married by now_

Yuuri groaned. 

**_Me_ ** _ 1:23 PM  
_ _ Nobody’s getting married!  _

**_Phichit!_ ** _ 1:23 PM  
_ _ surejan.gif _

**_Me_ ** _ 1:24 PM  
_ _ Viktor went to his work thing anyway  _

**_Phichit!_ ** __ 1:24 PM  
_ boo  
_ __ at least tell me you guys did it in front of that giant window

Yuuri almost choked on air. Phichit had once said he didn’t want any details about what happened at the apartment when he wasn’t there—not that Yuuri had ever volunteered anything. Phichit was probably just joking. Then again, there was a world of difference between knowing what went down on their shared apartment furniture and knowing what happened in a swanky hotel room. 

**_Me_ ** _ 1:26 PM  
_ _ We didn’t! _

Yuuri looked out the window at the fountains, remembering how different they looked all lit up at night. He’d admired the view last night but Phichit’s suggestion hadn’t even occurred to him. Something about this place possessed Yuuri, or maybe Viktor's confidence was finally starting to rub off on him. 

**_Me_ ** __ 1:26 PM  
_ …  
_ __ Yet

**_Phichit_ ** __ 1:26 PM  
__ （◔ฺo◔ฺ）  
_ hell yeah!  
_ __ vegas yuuri is amazing

But even Vegas Yuuri had nothing more to say about that. He decided to grab a bite to eat and do some shopping. The Nishigori girls loved presents (their parents didn’t mind them, either) and since Yuuri hadn’t paid for the flight or the room, he had a little money to spend. He’d find something for Phichit, too, and maybe his parents. He wondered if Mari ever brought them souvenirs when she visited Las Vegas. What would his parents even want?

What his parents wanted was to meet Viktor, and Yuuri hadn’t been this close to their home in years. Was it selfish to want to keep Viktor to himself the whole time? They got so little time together. Maybe Yuuri shouldn’t have pushed Viktor to go to his conference. Yuuri felt guilty, even more so when he wondered why he hadn’t mentioned the trip to his family.

One of those giant margaritas he saw around every corner sounded pretty good right now, but it didn’t feel right to start drinking without Viktor. Instead, he wandered from store to store (most of which would be too expensive for even Chris and Viktor to afford), taking in the sights and watching people. He sent texts to Viktor here and there, but the responses were sparse.

He was picking up presents in the less expensive stores when Viktor finally got back to him.

**_Viktor ❤️_ ** __ 3:12 PM  
__ I’m dying!  
__ Save me, Yuuri!!!  
_ I don’t remember any of these people!  
_ __ ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

Poor Viktor. His selective memory probably didn’t leave room for any of the random salespeople he only saw once a year. 

**_Me_ ** _ 3:12 PM  
_ _ Are you almost done? _

**_Viktor ❤️_ ** _ 3:12 PM  
_ _ I’ve been done for hours! _

**_Me_ ** _ 3:13 PM  
_ _ Lol, I mean should I come meet you now? I’m almost back to the hotel. _

**_Viktor ❤️_ ** __ 3:13 PM  
__ YES!  
_ Please rescue me!  
_ __ My handsome prince!!!!

Viktor was waiting in the same place they had said goodbye earlier. 

“I barely made it,” Viktor rasped, pulling Yuuri in for an embrace. His nametag poked Yuuri’s chest. “It was horrible, Yuuri. So boring.”

“Was it that bad? You said you got free food.”

“That part was all right, but the reception was terrible. I couldn’t get any of your pictures to load.” He pulled away and looked at Yuuri’s bags. “You went shopping? I missed it!” 

“I still need to find something for Phichit,” said Yuuri. “And I’ve been waiting for you to get a drink.”

“You’re so sweet to wait for me.” They headed to the room where Viktor abandoned his nametag and Yuuri his bags, and then they were back downstairs staring at slot machines. 

“I thought you said slot machines were a bad bet,” said Yuuri.

“Oh, they are.” Viktor fed a $20 bill into the machine in front of Yuuri, then his own. He showed Yuuri what to do, and before Yuuri knew what had happened, he had lost $15 of Viktor’s money and gained two free cocktails.

“But it’s not really free,” Yuuri said, finishing his gin and tonic. 

Viktor waved his hand dismissively as the cocktail server came by again—apparently tipping as much as Viktor did was a good way to get prompt service. Or maybe the server just thought Viktor was hot. Yuuri couldn’t fault anyone for that.

After another couple drinks, Yuuri found it hard to care that he had lost more of Viktor’s money. It helped that Viktor had been winning a lot. Yuuri had lost track of how much.

“See,” Yuuri said, leaning on his shoulder. “I told you that you’d get lucky with me.”

Viktor smiled back at him. “I’ve been lucky since the day I met you.”

“Only now I’m not trying to hide from you,” said Yuuri, affection surging. 

Had Viktor’s tie been that loose before? Yuuri could either fix it or loosen it some more. He cashed out of his own machine and worked his way between Viktor’s slot machine and his lap. 

Viktor’s eyes went wide but he caught on, rising to meet Yuuri for a kiss. There wasn’t much space to work with, but it suited them just fine. Desperate to be closer, Yuuri pulled Viktor flush against him. Bells chimed in his ears but even the grating melody didn’t bother him.

Nothing bothered Yuuri at all until someone poked him in the shoulder harder than Viktor ever would.

When they broke apart, a security guard was staring at them, not at all charmed by how smitten they were. “Not on the machine,” the guard barked.

Viktor didn’t budge except to tighten his grip on Yuuri. “Where’s your Las Vegas spirit? What if I had just proposed?”

Yuuri almost choked before he realized Viktor was probably trying to bluff the guard. 

It didn’t work. “Then I’d tell your fiancé to get his ass off the equipment.”

“Sorry,” said Yuuri, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and shifting off of Viktor’s lap. 

Satisfied, the guard walked away. Yuuri was about to ask if Viktor was joking when he caught a glimpse of Viktor’s screen. “Viktor! You just won 700 dollars!”

“Did I?” Viktor blinked and looked at the screen. “So I did.”

Yuuri shook his head. Viktor was entirely too calm about this. “So, that’s a lot of money!”

“But it was your ass on the equipment. You should keep it.”

Yuuri shook his head furiously. “No way! It’s your money.”

“Your ass is worth much more if you ask me. But if you’re going to be like that, I’ll spend it on you!” Viktor cashed out and exchanged his voucher for cash. “Are you hungry? Let’s get dinner!”

Was this Yuuri’s life now? Viktor wasn’t quite so free with his money back home. Was this just the Las Vegas spirit? 

“I was going to take you out anyway,” Viktor went on. “But now I’ll take you somewhere even better.”

Yuuri couldn’t remember the name of the restaurant, just that the wine flowed freely and the food tasted much better when he and Viktor fed it to each other. He was beginning to understand why everyone thought they were newlyweds. His conversation with Phichit flashed through his head. 

“I have an idea,” Yuuri announced, lacing his fingers through Viktor’s as they left the restaurant. “One I’ve been thinking about all day.”

Viktor stopped in the middle of the crowded walkway and stroked Yuuri’s face, gazing deep into his eyes. “Tell me, my brilliant Dr. Katsuki.” 

Not even the title could faze Yuuri now. “What do you think about having sex in front of the window in our hotel room?”

“I think we need to get back to the room,” said Viktor, pulling Yuuri out of the aisle. “Now.”

There were too many people on the main drag so they stumbled through rows and rows of slot machines in a sloppy attempt to get back to their own hotel faster. Viktor seemed to know the way.

“Did anyone say anything when you were late today?” Yuuri spoke in a low voice but kept close so that Viktor could hear him. “Because you’re going to be even later tomorrow and everyone’s going to know exactly—”

“Yuuri-kun?!”

That was not Viktor. 

On Viktor’s lips, Yuuri’s name was more intoxicating than the strongest liquor, but hearing his name come out of his sister’s mouth left him feeling stone cold sober. 


	17. Las Vegas - Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is a mess and Viktor is...Viktor is also a mess.

Viktor might have been drinking all evening, but he was sober enough to recognize that something was amiss. Yuuri was still gaping at the woman who had said his name. 

Seated at a slot machine, she had a cigarette in her hand and several piercings in her ears. She might have been older than Viktor but not by much.

Yuuri stuttered something that Viktor didn’t catch. Maybe her name? Yuuri definitely knew who she was. She looked sort of familiar, but Yuuri hadn’t mentioned any exes. Maybe a relative?

The woman started speaking in rapid Japanese and Viktor was lost. He caught “Viktor” once and maybe “boyfriend,” but Duolingo hadn’t prepared him for this. 

Yuuri answered her in Japanese. Normally, Viktor loved hearing him speak his native language but the guilt on his face confused Viktor even more. 

Finally, Yuuri took pity on him. “Viktor, this is my sister, Mari.”

Mari stood up to shake his hand and Viktor broke into a grin.

“Wow!” He exclaimed. Now, everything made sense. He knew Yuuri had a sister, but he never expected to meet her so soon. Even by Las Vegas standards, this was lucky. “ _ Hajimemashite _ ,” he said with a little bow.

Mari blinked. “He speaks Japanese?” 

She had a slight accent when she spoke English, more than Yuuri, but Mari would have been almost 18 when the Katsuki family moved to America. Tall, thin, and with a smoker’s voice, she looked nothing like the girl in Yuuri's old family photos. Then again, Viktor had been too busy squealing over baby Yuuri to notice anyone else. 

Viktor shook his head as Yuuri nodded. “Not much,” Viktor said. 

Yuuri was more charitable. “He’s learning.”

Mari took a drag off her cigarette. “Are you two getting hitched or something?” 

“No!” said Yuuri, holding up his hands in defense. “I wouldn’t get married without telling anyone.”

Viktor’s heart fluttered—so Yuuri  _ did _ think about marriage. Eloping had crossed Viktor’s mind, but he had too many wedding ideas for a quickie affair. Then again, if Yuuri wanted to do it, it wouldn’t take much convincing...

“Really?” Mari said. “You used to go weeks at a time without texting me back, and suddenly it’s _Viktor this_ , _Viktor that,_ almost every day.”

Viktor couldn’t stop himself from grinning. “You talk to your family about me?” 

“Of course,” Yuuri said. Viktor hugged Yuuri’s arm, feeling warm down to his toes.

“Mom and Dad are dying to meet him, you know.” Mari was the opposite of Yuuri’s nervous energy. Yuuri couldn’t hide his emotions, but if Mari was happy to meet him, Viktor couldn’t tell. 

Viktor bit his lip to keep from bursting. “Let’s go, Yuuri! Where is Torrance?”

“Near LA,” said Mari. “You should visit.”

“Oh! It’s a quick flight to LAX!” Viktor added.

Yuuri frowned and shuffled his feet. “But I didn’t even tell Mom and Dad I’d be here. I can’t just show up unannounced.”

Mari grunted something in Japanese, but even Viktor got the picture. “They’ll be happy,” she said. “You should see what they’ve done with the place. You’ll like it.”

“Please, Yuuri?” Viktor summoned the most irresistible pout he could manage. Yuuri looked at him and sighed. 

“I’ll call them in the morning,” he said.

Mari raised her eyebrows. “Oh, that’s right. You were saying something about being late?”

Yuuri flushed. “Did I say that? Then I guess we better go. It was so nice to see you! We’ll be leaving now.” His words ran together and he tugged at Viktor’s sleeve. 

“Goodbye, Mari-san!” Viktor said, waving as Yuuri dragged him away. “Hope to see you soon!” 

He hoped Yuuri would drag him all the way back to their hotel room, but instead, Viktor found himself in a Caesars Palace bar staring at a shot of tequila that he was definitely going to feel in the morning. If Yuuri wasn’t in the mood anymore, that was fine, but getting plastered didn’t seem like a great idea. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor squeezed his hand. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Yuuri was trying to smile but it was more like a grimace. “Of course I’m sure. When in Vegas, do as the, um, Vegans do. Or something.”

Viktor frowned at the glass in his hand. Something was wrong. Yuuri didn’t seem like himself. Was there family drama Viktor didn’t know about? Viktor was an expert on drinking away his family problems, but the idea of Yuuri doing the same thing left his stomach ice cold.

Yuuri put his hand over Viktor’s. “You don’t have to do the shot if you don’t want to. I’ll drink them both.”

“No!” Viktor pulled his shot glass to himself like a security blanket. Yuuri needed two shots in a row like Viktor needed a haircut—not for another six weeks. 

“Cheers,” said Yuuri, downing the shot before Viktor’s hit his lips. Even though he and tequila had not gotten along since 2010, Viktor steeled himself and followed. He had never seen Yuuri like this before.

“Yuuri,” he tried again, once the burning had subsided. “What’s going on?”

Yuuri seemed like he was still trying to recover—and not from the alcohol. He chased the drink with a sigh and said, “That was my sister.” 

Viktor nodded. 

Yuuri sat down on a barstool and stared at the bar for a long time. Viktor was tempted to fill the silence, but Yuuri beat him to the punch. “That’s the first time I’ve seen her in person since I got my PhD. I haven’t been home since I left for grad school.”

“Wow.” It had been much, much longer since Viktor had been home, but Yuuri talked to his family often, and they sounded so nice. Was there more to it than Viktor knew? “Why not?” 

Yuuri let out a bitter laugh and stared ahead. “Because I’m not a doctor.”

Viktor was confused. “Yes you are.” Dr. Katsuki was just  _ Yuuri  _ to him now and Yuuri was everything, but Viktor still found the title incredibly impressive. Not to mention hot. 

Yuuri rubbed his temples and slouched. “A medical doctor, or researcher. Saving lives, curing diseases. Something more meaningful than what I do now.”

Viktor had maybe ten minutes before the shot destroyed them both, but he wasn’t sure if he could help Yuuri even if he had all night. 

“I thought your parents supported you.” Viktor only had his own family to compare to, but pretending to enjoy sales was destroying Viktor. He admired Yuuri’s parents for encouraging him to follow his dreams. Was there more to it?

“They do. Always.” Yuuri sighed. “They’re so proud of me.”

Viktor still didn’t see the problem. He tried again. “Did you want to be that kind of doctor?”

“No,” said Yuuri. “I love my job.”

“Okay…” Viktor said slowly. He still didn’t understand the problem.

“But I went away. I’m not going to help take over the family business.”

“And that business is...medicine?” Viktor asked. It might have been the alcohol, but he thought he would have remembered if Yuuri’s parents were MDs.

Yuuri shook his head as the bartender slid a double shot his way. Yuuri drank it before Viktor could stop him. When had he ordered that? Was someone else buying Yuuri drinks? Was the bartender hitting on Yuuri? Yuuri smacked the glass down on the table, startling Viktor. 

“My parents run an onsen, or as close as they could get in California, anyway," said Yuuri. "They had a real one back in Hasetsu, but we moved to America after the bubble burst.”

”Ah.” Viktor was listening, he really was, but he focused on trying to catch the bartender’s eye. When the bartender finally looked over, Viktor narrowed his eyes. “Just water,” he said, voice tight.

“Not just water—hot springs. Except there aren’t any natural onsen in Torrance, so I guess it’s more like a health spa...”

Viktor brightened. “I know what an onsen is! I went to one near Kyoto when I studied abroad for my MBA.” 

“Oh, so you—wait.” Yuuri turned his whole body to face Viktor, eyes wide and curious. “You never told me you went to Japan.”

“Didn’t I?” It must have slipped his mind. Viktor thought for sure he had mentioned it. But it didn’t matter right now. “Anyway, we were talking about you.”

“But I want to talk about  _ you _ now, Viktor _.. _ .” The tequila was hitting Yuuri. He drew out Viktor’s name and leaned on him until they almost toppled over. 

Thinking when Yuuri was on him was always hard (and the alcohol didn’t help) but Viktor tried. “We can talk about me later. You were going to tell me something important. Something about…” 

The bartender brought two glasses of water and Viktor lost his train of thought. Something about Yuuri’s sister?

“Did you like Japan?” Yuuri draped himself over Viktor’s lap, ignoring the water. “Where did you go? What was your favorite part?”

“No, Yuuri! Focus! Your family. We were talking about your family.”

“Were we?” Yuuri trailed a finger down from Viktor’s ear to his neck. “I thought we were talking about the window back in our room.”

Viktor suppressed a shiver, blushing hard. He chugged some water to try to clear his head. Window sex was definitely off the table. His first priority was getting Yuuri to sober up and snap out of this funk. 

“Why don’t you have some water?” he suggested evenly. “Then we can go back to the room.”

“And then what are you going to do with me?” Yuuri purred. He plucked an ice cube from Viktor’s cup and licked it. It would have been obscene had Yuuri not been so drunk.

Viktor felt like they were stuck in some sort of bizarre paradox. He was supposed to be the horny drunk, not the panicked drunk! What could he do? Phichit had warned him that the line between buzzed and blacked out was a fine one for Yuuri, and he was barreling toward the latter. 

Viktor had never taken care of a drunk person before. He was always the drunk person. Was he supposed to put Yuuri to bed on his side, or was it better to keep him awake? What if Yuuri actually did pass out? Even if Viktor had his full faculties, he’d be in over his head. Should he call Phichit? What time was it in Detroit?

And would any of it matter if he couldn’t even get Yuuri to leave the bar? Yuuri was already flagging down the bartender.

“Let’s play Blackjack!” Viktor shouted. 

Yuuri was undoing the buttons on Viktor’s shirt, fingers deft for how drunk he was. “ _ Strip _ Blackjack?”

“Wow, does that exist? I’ve never heard of it,” Viktor said, sweat beading at his forehead. 

“Anything can be a stripping game, Viktor.” Yuuri dragged a finger across Viktor’s exposed collarbone. “I can’t believe I have to explain that to  _ you. _ You’re always trying to get naked.”

“That does sound like me,” said Viktor. He left a wad of bills on the bar and told the bartender, “Keep the change.”

“Hey, I was gonna pay,” Yuuri insisted. He tried to push Viktor’s money out of the way while getting out his own wallet, but everything landed on the floor. Including Yuuri. He had plowed right into hot mess territory. Viktor helped him to his feet, head swimming as he scooped up his money and put it back onto the bar.

“Don’t worry about it,” Viktor said, handing Yuuri his wallet. “You’ll get the next one.” Viktor didn’t know if he would ever feel like drinking again but Yuuri didn’t have to know that now.  

Yuuri snatched his wallet back. “You always say that but you never actually let me pay.”

Viktor planted a kiss on his head. “My Yuuri should have whatever he wants.”

“Stop trying to show off!” Yuuri snapped. 

Apparently, he wasn’t going to let this go. Viktor wasn’t trying to impress Yuuri—he just wanted to take care of him. Showing off was just an afterthought. 

Viktor pouted. The day had started off so well. Where had things gone wrong? He felt like he was forgetting something, but if he has to pick a moment, it was probably when Yuuri forced him to go to the conference. Was Yuuri annoyed at Viktor for paying for the trip? 

Yuuri followed Viktor out of the bar but shook off the arm Viktor extended to support him.  _ What is it about Las Vegas that makes everyone mad at me?  _ Viktor wondered. Maybe what they needed was to have it out, like with Chris on the plane. 

“Well, Yuuri,” Viktor quipped, “you forced me go to work this morning, so it’s only fair that I use that hard-earned money on you.”

Yuuri recoiled like Viktor had kicked him, and Viktor remembered that Chris and Yuuri really weren’t that much alike. Were those tears in Yuuri’s eyes? Viktor gulped. He had screwed up. 

“I just don’t want you to get fired!” Yuuri cried. “One of us has to care about your job!” 

“You don’t—” Viktor wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. “I didn’t—” How was he supposed to think when Yuuri was going to cry?

“If you lost your job it would be my fault and you’d resent me and I’d hate myself,” Yuuri went on. 

Viktor laughed out loud at the idea of resenting Yuuri. He couldn’t help himself. If Viktor lost his job, it would be no one’s fault but his own, and it really wouldn’t be so bad.

“Why are you laughing?” Yuuri said. “You’re being mean!”

“I didn't mean to!” Viktor was so bad at this. He wanted to fix it with a kiss, but Yuuri was swaying on the spot. Instead, Viktor steadied him with a hand on either shoulder. “If I got fired, I’d just apply to grad school and move in with you.”

Tears pooled in Yuuri’s eyes. “But I still have my student loans, and I live with Phichit! I can’t give you the life you deserve!”

_Oops_ , thought Viktor. That wasn't the right thing to say, either. He could support himself, and Yuuri too—right now he was literally the only thing supporting Yuuri. “You’re all I need.”

Like magic, Yuuri stopped crying. Did that mean Viktor's love had finally reached him? Viktor beamed and Yuuri… Yuuri was green. He was definitely going to throw up. 

“Shit!” Viktor hurried Yuuri along to the nearest bathroom. He couldn't stand the smell of vomit, but he wasn’t about to leave Yuuri alone now. 

It was a false alarm. Yuuri splashed some water on his face and followed Viktor out of the bathroom. Bless Yuuri and his iron constitution—Viktor was certain his own would have come up short. 

“Want to sit down?” Viktor asked when they left the bathroom. They were in the lobby so all they had to do was go upstairs, but Viktor wasn’t sure Yuuri could handle an elevator right now. 

“I just need a minute,” said Yuuri. Viktor steered him to a nearby couch. “Sit with me?”

“Of course.” He sat down and Yuuri leaned against him, tipping all the way over until Viktor's lap was his pillow. He didn’t seem sad or upset anymore, just tired. Viktor ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair and smiled. 

“You're comfortable,” Yuuri murmured, closing his eyes. 

“Stay as long as you like.” It was probably going to be a while. Viktor hoped they wouldn’t get kicked out. They were paying customers, or at least Chris was. Idly he wondered if someone might bring him a bottle of water.

Yuuri breathed softly through his mouth, unintelligible words slipping out. Viktor thought Yuuri had nodded off until he spoke again, eyes still closed.  “I wasn’t supposed to go back home until I proved myself.”

“You don’t have to prove anything to me.” He didn’t know Yuuri’s parents, but he would be willing to bet Yuuri didn’t have to prove himself to them, either.

Yuuri’s face relaxed and Viktor thought he saw traces of a smile. The morning promised stiff necks and bad hangovers, but it was all worth it for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> presenting viktor nikiforov, b+ boyfriend  
> just kidding, he gets an a for learning as he goes


	18. Las Vegas - Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how a Vegas vacation turns into a family reunion.

Yuuri woke up and immediately regretted it. His head was pounding and he was a little afraid to open his eyes. Phichit would be proud of him—this was a Vegas-worthy hangover. He groaned and rolled over.

“Yuuri?” Viktor sang his name like a little lullaby. “ _Daijyoubu?”_

Yuuri tried to say that his head was killing him and that Viktor needed go on without him. 

“Could you repeat that?” 

Slowly, Yuuri realized that he had spoken Japanese and remembered that Viktor’s vocabulary was limited. The thought triggered some deja vu, and his eyes snapped open. “Was my sister here last night?”

“Not here, exactly, but we saw her at The Mirage,” Viktor explained. They were back in their giant suite and Viktor was already dressed in his work clothes, propped up next to Yuuri on the bed. 

“No…” Yuuri moaned. “How much of an ass was I?”

Viktor smiled. “You did try to get me to play strip blackjack but I talked you into sleeping it off instead.”

Yuuri had a vague memory of Viktor helping him to elevator—his stomach lurched at the thought of riding in an elevator—and getting him some water and aspirin before he fell asleep. “Did we sleep downstairs?” he asked.

“You did,” Viktor replied. He was still smiling, but guilt mixed with Yuuri’s cocktail of nausea as he realized Viktor must have been up half the night taking care of him. Viktor pointed to the nightstand. “I got you some more water.”

It was one of those glass water bottles from the minibar and Yuuri could only imagine how much it cost. Tap water would have been fine.  _ Oh no, _ he thought as another fuzzy memory came back.  _ Did I yell at Viktor for spending too much money on me? _

He lifted himself just enough to drink some fancy water. It did help a little, and Viktor looked happy. Yuuri took another sip, glancing at the clock as he put the bottle down. 

“Viktor!” he cried. “You’re late again! It’s all my fault.”

Viktor shook his head. “Don’t worry. Chris is covering for me.”

“I already made you late yesterday.”

“I’m going, don’t worry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay first.” Viktor reached forward to touch Yuuri’s forehead, then his neck. Was he checking for a fever? “Are you okay?”

Yuuri felt a little less like death, but dread set in as he recalled the other things that had happened last night. He was supposed to call his parents. “I’m sorry. I must have been a mess last night.”

“You’ve seen me worse,” Viktor said. Yuuri wasn’t so sure—Viktor had drank almost as much as Yuuri and gotten less sleep, but he still looked like a cologne advertisement. “Do you want to talk about it some more?”

Yuuri couldn’t remember exactly what he had said. “Not now. I’ll be okay. You should go to your conference.”

Viktor bit his lip. “Are you sure?”

“I’m fine.” Yuuri sat up, pleasantly surprised when his brain didn’t feel like it was going to fall out of his eye sockets. “You can turn the lights on.”

Viktor pushed a button and the curtains pulled open, revealing their panoramic view of the Strip.

“Oh no, the window!” Yuuri groaned. He had ruined the whole night. 

“There will be plenty of time for that when you’re feeling better,” Viktor assured him, getting out of bed. “Want me to order you some breakfast?”

Yuuri was feeling better, but he wasn’t ready for breakfast just yet. “No, you go on ahead.” When Viktor didn’t move, Yuuri added, “My appetite won’t come back until I’ve had a shower.”

“Well, if you’re sure you’re okay…” Viktor put his shoes on, but he kept looking back at Yuuri, brow creased with concern.

Yuuri got out of bed, hoping that would convince Viktor he was okay. Yuuri’s pants and shirt from the night before were draped carefully over a chair. He took another drink of water and shuffled over to Viktor to wrap his arms around him.

“Thank you.” Yuuri spoke into Viktor’s shirt, not wanting to torture Viktor with his terrible breath. Viktor returned the embrace and tilted Yuuri’s head up to peck his lips. 

“There’s nothing I’d rather do,” Viktor replied. Viktor kissed his nose, squeezed him once more, and picked up his satchel. “Call me if you need anything and I will be here in five minutes. Two minutes. Seconds.”

“Go,” Yuuri laughed. “I promise I’ll call you if my headache comes back.”

Once Viktor left, Yuuri stripped out of his underwear and took a long, hot shower. After getting dressed and brushing his teeth, he felt good enough to get food. He grabbed his phone and was about to put on his shoes when he saw his missed texts.

Phichit wanted a status update and Viktor already missed him, but it was the last text, the one in Japanese, that twisted his stomach.

**Mari** 10:42 AM  
_ You and Viktor seemed a little preoccupied last night, so here’s your reminder to call Mom and Dad. _

Right. He was supposed to call his parents. Yuuri stared at his phone. He talked to his parents almost weekly. They wanted to meet Viktor. He wanted them to meet Viktor. Why was this so hard?

Yuuri was proud of himself, and his parents were proud of him. He had set out to manage projects and labs and he was doing both. Mari had studied business and she already handled a lot of the day to day management for the spa. 

So why did Yuuri still feel afraid to go home?

“Anxiety,” said Phichit over the phone once Yuuri had voiced his rambling thoughts. “Anxiety is telling you that you’re not good enough, even though you know you are. You can’t help it. But you get to decide how you respond to it. Remember?”

“Yeah,” said Yuuri. He knew, but it still helped to have Phichit remind him sometimes. “It’s not just that. This is terrible, but I really don’t want to give up my time with Viktor.”

“That’s not terrible! You guys never get this much time together. Of course you want to spend it with Viktor.”

“But I haven’t visited my parents in years!” Yuuri said. 

“My parents are back in Thailand, but if my choices are hot boyfriend or grueling 40 hour trip...”

“Well, sure,” Yuuri began, “but Los Angeles isn’t even that far.”

“With LA traffic, you could be looking at a 40 hour trip, too.” Phichit laughed at his own joke but traffic was the least of Yuuri’s problems right now.

“It’s just been so long.” Yuuri let out a sigh. “They wanted me to come for New Year last year and I let them down.” With his bills and the weather and the guilt and his anxiety (which had been at about an 12 out of 10 at the time), Yuuri just couldn’t manage the trip.

“I remember.” Phichit had been there for him and Yuuri would never be able to thank him enough. “But they’re your family. Even if you don’t visit now, it’s never too late to go. And you can take Viktor with you.”

_ Oh.  _ The thought washed over Yuuri like a warm bath. It’d be easier to go home again with Viktor holding his hand.

“Speaking of Viktor, where is he?” Phichit wondered. “Have you told him any of this?”

Yuuri’s stomach dropped again. “Not exactly.” 

“Yuuri…” Yuuri could picture the look on Phichit’s face. “Talk to him.”

“I will. I started to last night but, um, shots.” Yuuri still couldn’t think about alcohol.

“And you didn’t take pictures for your best friend Phichit?” Phichit demanded. 

“It wasn’t pretty,” Yuuri muttered. “Viktor tried to stop me and I think I picked a fight with him about money? I don’t know. I was a mess. He wouldn’t leave for his conference until I promised him I was okay.”

“Good man.” Yuuri wouldn’t tell Phichit, but his approval meant a lot. “Talk to him,” Phichit repeated. 

“Yeah…” Yuuri knew he was right.

“Do it. And then use that window the way God intended.”

“Hanging up now!” Yuuri ended the call and stood up. He was definitely going to talk to Viktor, but first he was going to call his parents. 

Right after coffee and a croissant from a cafe downstairs. 

Breakfast settled his stomach, but he couldn’t call his parents yet. He couldn’t make plans without Viktor. What if Viktor had plans with Chris? Yuuri couldn’t take him away from that when they had just patched things up.

Then again, Viktor had cleared the whole weekend for Yuuri, and he would jump at the chance to meet his parents. Yuuri could overthink just about anything, but that was certain. He was just stalling.

Back in the room, he sat on the bed and dialed.

The phone rang again and again, and Yuuri was planning his voicemail when his mother answered. “Yuuri! What a surprise! How are you? How is Viktor?”

“Hi, Mom. He’s fine. I’m good. How are you and Dad?”

“Just fine! This heat wave is bad for business, but we’re running a special to give us a boost. It was your sister’s idea!”

“That’s great,” Yuuri said, swallowing down his guilt over not developing any business sense. 

“She’s on vacation right now, off to Las Vegas with her friends, I think. But Dad and I have everything under control.”

“I’m sure you do,” he said. Of course his parents would have known Mari would be in Las Vegas. Had she told them Yuuri was there, too? It was always hard to tell with his mother. 

“What are you up to? It’s not like you to call on a work day,” said his mother.

Yuuri scratched the back of his neck. “Actually, I’m on vacation, too.”

“How wonderful! With Viktor?” 

Yuuri coughed and turned it into a laugh. “Y-yes, actually.” He considered saying they were in separate rooms but that seemed too conspicuous. “It’s kind of a funny coincidence but we’re in Las Vegas too—”

“Have you and Viktor eloped?” His mother was almost squealing with excitement.

“—for his work! He’s just here for work so he asked me to come along—”

“To get married?” she supplied. “We can throw you a reception at the spa!”

Yuuri tried to laugh it off even though his collar felt like it was getting tighter and tighter. His mother was as bad as Phichit. “No, it’s not like that! I just haven’t had a vacation in a while and I had never been to Vegas, so…”

“So he took you to Las Vegas to propose? That’s perfect! It’s been a while since we’ve done a wedding!” 

“No one proposed!” Yuuri’s face was hot and his headache was coming back. If he got his mother and Viktor in a room together, even the language barrier wouldn’t stop them from conspiring to embarrass him. 

“Well, when one of you does, keep Yu-topia 2 in mind,” his mother said. “I can’t wait to welcome Vicchan to the family!”

_ Vicchan? _ Even Yuuri didn’t have a cutesy nickname for Viktor. His mother was so excited and the lump in Yuuri’s stomach had nothing to do with drinking last night. Best to get it out before he lost his nerve. He took a deep breath and blurted out, “Do you want us to drive out there so you can meet him?” 

“But wouldn’t that get in the way of your first trip together? Actually, I’m surprised you’re calling your parents at all! I figured you’d be busy!” His mother laughed and Yuuri’s collar was practically choking him now (even though it was a V-neck). 

“Viktor is at work right now!” 

“Well, it’s up to you and Vicchan. It’s a little messy, but you can stay in your old room.” His mother chuckled again. “It’s too bad you’re not engaged because we’ll have to find another room for Vicchan.”

Yuuri wanted to melt into the floor. The floor of the room he was sharing with Viktor. He wasn’t even in his 20s anymore but hearing his mother talk about sleeping arrangements made him feel like a teenager.

“Let us know what you decide,” his mother said. 

“O-okay.” Yuuri still hadn’t recovered. “Say  _ hi  _ to Dad for me.”

His mother agreed and they said goodbye, and Yuuri flopped back on the bed. What was he getting himself into?

He must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes, Viktor was dozing next to him on the bed. 

Yuuri tried to turn toward him without waking him up but Viktor opened his eyes and smiled, and it almost took Yuuri’s breath away. 

“Hi,” he whispered.

Viktor lifted his hand to stroke Yuuri’s cheek. “You looked so lovely sleeping there, I couldn’t bring myself to wake you up.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said. 

“Not at all. I love napping with you.” Viktor leaned in for a sleepy kiss and it took every bit of Yuuri’s willpower to nudge Viktor away.

“Wait. I need to ask you something,” he said. 

Viktor’s whole face lit up, like he was expecting an entirely different question from the one Yuuri was about to ask. “Anything, Yuuri!”

Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut and ripped the band-aid off again. “How would you feel about driving to my parents’ house to stay the night tomorrow?” He opened one eye, half-expecting Viktor to look annoyed or disappointed, but he looked like he had pulled a million dollar jackpot.

“I’d love to meet your parents!” exclaimed Viktor. “But why don’t we just fly?”

“But that would mean we’d have two flights on Sunday! What if there’s a delay?”

Viktor faked a sigh and put his hands on either side of Yuuri’s face. “We’ve talked about this. Gold status, lots of miles, remember? I can change the flights.”

“I can pay for my own ticket!” Yuuri protested.

“Why? The miles are just going to go to waste.” Viktor already had his phone out.

“And what about our time together? Aren’t you disappointed? This was supposed to be a romantic trip…”

“I just want to spend it with you, Yuuri, I don’t care how,” said Viktor. A few taps later, he announced, “Done!” 

Yuuri didn’t have any arguments left. He got out his own phone and texted his mother the flight times. She sent him a stream of happy faces. 

“This is so exciting! I can’t wait to see your old room!” Viktor dropped his phone on the bed and pulled Yuuri in close. “Did you have a twin bed? I don’t mind tight quarters.”

“It’s a futon,” Yuuri explained, cheeks warming. “But I think my parents want you to stay in your own room.”

Viktor deflated like a sad balloon. “What? But I’m your boyfriend!”

“They don’t really believe in living together before marriage,” Yuuri said. Viktor grabbed both of his hands and brought them to his chest. 

“Then we should get married!” 

Yuuri’s eyes went wide. “Just so we don’t have to be apart for one night?”

“Among other reasons.” Viktor beamed at him and for a second, Yuuri almost considered it. “I’m only kidding, Yuuri. Besides, a Vegas wedding is just too expected at this point.”

Yuuri should have known Viktor wasn’t serious, but he couldn’t decide if he was relieved or disappointed. 

Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hands and released them, starting to get up. “Should we get some food?” 

“In a bit,” said Yuuri, catching Viktor by the shoulder before he could rise. He pushed Viktor onto his back and straddled him, reveling in that satisfaction that only came from having Viktor’s full attention. “Since we’ll be in separate rooms tomorrow, I think we should make the best of this one today.” 

“Oh?” Viktor made a pitiful attempt to keep himself composed. “Did you have anything particular in mind?” Lips parted, he glanced from Yuuri to the window and back.

Yuuri took the invitation to kiss him and for the second time in their trip, they didn’t leave the room until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i know, i'm teasing the marriage thing too much


	19. Las Vegas - Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's on his best behavior for Yuuri's parents, but he and Yuuri still manage to misbehave.

Viktor was not as young as he used to be.

It was such a cliche, but looking at Yuuri resting comfortably in his airplane seat made 34 feel a hell of a lot older than 30. Even in first class (sometimes last minute bookings worked out well), he couldn’t get comfortable.

Viktor liked to think he was in exceptional shape, but he wasn't as flexible as he used to be, either, and two rounds of enthusiastic window lovemaking with his young, insatiable boyfriend had done him in. Aching-sex-back was nowhere near as romantic as books and movies made it seem.

Yuuri seemed fine, if a little nervous about seeing his family. At least it was a short flight.

“Are you all right?” Viktor asked, twisting in his seat to face Yuuri while trying not to wince. 

Yuuri frowned. “Are  _ you _ okay?”

“Mm-hmm!” Viktor nodded and smiled. He angled just a little more until his back cracked even louder than the engines. It felt good, in a painful sort of way. Maybe Yuuri hadn’t noticed. “Do you think your parents will like me?”

“They already love you,” said Yuuri, graciously ignoring the noise. “Yesterday, my mom called you  _Vicchan_.” 

" _Vicchan_?” Yuuri’s mother had a nickname for him? The very idea made Viktor’s heart sing. “Are you going to call me that, too?”

“I, um, wasn’t planning on it.”

Viktor stroked Yuuri’s flushed cheek and smiled. “Whatever you call me is music to my ears.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri murmured, proving his point. He drew Viktor’s face toward his own with the slightest touch and whispered, “Vitya.” That one sent shivers down his spine. Nuzzling Viktor’s jaw with his nose, Yuuri finished him off with, “Vicchan…”

“Why do we have to stay in separate rooms again?” Viktor whined. Backache be damned, he was going to take an ibuprofen (or two) so he could be there when Yuuri needed him.

“Because my parents are kind of old-fashioned.” Yuuri sank back into his seat and added, “And I think they think it’ll make us want to get married sooner.”

“Brilliant!” Viktor exclaimed. 

“But you said…”

“Don’t worry, Yuuri.” Viktor winked. “When I propose, you’ll never see it coming. Unless you propose first!”

Yuuri hunched down in his seat but Viktor didn’t miss his adorable little smile.

“Tell me about the onsen,” Viktor went on.

“Well, it’s more like a spa. No good hot springs, remember? There’s no salon or anything, but there are lots of massage therapists and different baths with treatments."

Viktor let out a moan. Maybe he could suffer through a night without Yuuri if there were hot stones on his back. “How about a happy ending?” he asked with a grin.

“No way!” Yuuri shook his head rapidly. “You think my parents run that kind of place?”

“Of course not,” Viktor replied. “I was offering.”

“Oh!” Yuuri’s face fell. “Going to be tough in separate rooms…” He had a distant look in his eyes, like his heart was back in Las Vegas (along with some of Viktor’s vertebrae). 

“Yuuri,” said Viktor, taking his hand. “I promise I will be a perfect gentleman for your family. Will you help me practice my introduction?”

They spent the rest of the flight going over Japanese introductions. Even though Yuuri’s parents had lived in California for 20 years and spoke good English, Viktor wanted to show them just how serious he was about Yuuri. 

Of course, the words flew out of his head the moment Hiroko Katsuki wrapped him in a hug.

“Vicchan! It’s so nice to meet you!” 

“It’s wonderful to meet you, too, Katsuki-san,” Viktor replied. “ _Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu._ ”

Yuuri’s mother made a happy sound and let out a string of Japanese as she released him. Viktor looked to Yuuri for help.

“She says you’re very polite,” Yuuri explained. 

Yuuri’s mother embraced Yuuri next, and they exchanged softly spoken words in Japanese. Viktor didn’t understand, but he didn’t need to. This was the love between a mother and her son, pure and beautiful. Time and distance didn’t matter.

The resemblance between them was so striking up close. Viktor’s heart had never felt so full.

“Wow!” Toshiya Katsuki walked up to the landing and smiled. “He’s really handsome!”

“Dad…” Yuuri said with a nervous laugh. His father wrapped an arm around his shoulder, then shook Viktor’s hand.

Viktor was tickled, by all of it. 

“Come in!” Mrs. Katsuki beckoned. They left their shoes at the entrance. “Yuuri can take your bags upstairs later. You must be hungry!”

“A little,” said Yuuri. They had left so early that their food options were limited, and Viktor couldn’t bear the thought of fast food when there was the possibility of a home-cooked meal.

The Katsuki home was cozy, with clean and simple decor. Lots of family photos, as well as pictures of what must have been their onsen back in Hasetsu. 

“Your home is lovely,” Viktor said, not attempting Japanese. Yuuri’s mother flushed, and she looked so much like Yuuri that Viktor wanted to burst. 

“Do you think so?” she asked, ever modest. Just like Yuuri. She led them into the dining room. “It’s not much, but I hope you enjoy it.”

If this was her idea of  _ not much, _ Viktor couldn’t imagine what she called a  _ feast. _ French pastries took up a quarter of the table and breakfast meats covered another quarter. Tiny sausages were cut like baby octopi, and there was a bowl of the fluffiest scrambled eggs Viktor had ever seen. 

“Isn’t the spa about to open?” Yuuri asked in English. 

“The place almost runs itself thanks to your sister!” his mother said brightly. “Go ahead and eat, please!”

“ _Itadakimasu!_ ” said Viktor, sitting down at the table. “Everything looks delicious!” Mrs. Katsuki beamed at him and Viktor beamed at Yuuri. 

Yuuri’s parents sat down to breakfast with them. 

“So business is good?” Yuuri asked, serving Viktor some eggs and a croissant. 

His mother nodded. “Ever since we branched into sports therapy, business has been steady.”

“It will be even better when the weather cools down,” his father added. 

“Sports therapy?” Viktor asked. “Fascinating!”

Yuuri explained some of the services they provided and licensed professionals they hired. Yuuri acted like he had lost touch with his family but he knew so much about their business. 

“And how is the AFN working?” Yuuri’s mother asked. “Is it helping with Phichit-kun’s project?”

Yuuri smiled and gave her a little status update. He didn’t draw attention to the mistaken acronym and he didn’t talk down to her, either. 

“Minako-senpai always says what a wonderful job you do when we chat!” 

Yuuri flushed, swallowing a big bite of a brioche roll. “She does?” 

“You know Yuuri’s boss?” Viktor asked. 

Mrs. Katsuki smiled and nodded. “We were classmates!”

“Hasetsu isn’t very big, you see,” Yuuri’s father put in.

“She left to become a ballerina in junior high school,” his mother continued. “But she was always good in science, just like our Yuuri. Imagine our surprise when he ended up managing her lab!”

Yuuri sent Viktor a sheepish look. “She didn’t want anyone to think I got the job because of it. Phichit actually recommended me.”

“Amazing!” Viktor exclaimed. He was sure no one would ever assume Yuuri got his job based on anything but his own merits, but it was kind of Minako to keep their connection a secret.

“And you were in Las Vegas for a sales conference?” Yuuri’s mother asked Viktor. He nodded.

“Then you must be quite the salesperson!” Mr. Katsuki said. 

Viktor sighed. “Sometimes I wonder if it’s the right path for me…” Listening to Yuuri’s family and feeling their love and support made him want to follow his heart, too. Yuuri took his hand under the table and Viktor smiled.

“A career change can be exciting," Yuuri’s mother said. “But I understand. Moving to America was a hard decision for us.”

Yuuri’s father patted her shoulder. “I think it worked out pretty well, don’t you?” She gave him a buoyant nod.

Viktor wanted to hug all of them, but he settled for squeezing Yuuri’s hand. 

After breakfast, Viktor and Yuuri took their things upstairs. As soon as they were alone in Yuuri’s old room, Yuuri was on him. 

“I love your family,” Viktor sighed between kisses.

Yuuri cringed. “Can we not talk about them right now?” 

“But they’re so nice,” he kissed Yuuri’s jaw, “and supportive,” he brushed Yuuri’s hair behind his ear, “and adorable…” he nipped at Yuuri’s earlobe.

“Viktor!” Yuuri squealed. “They’re going to hear us!”

“Then we should make it a game!” Viktor whispered, pulling back to grin at Yuuri. “Making out on your bed, hoping your parents won’t catch us… It’s thrilling, isn’t it?” 

Yuuri bit his lip and looked up at him through thick lashes, but Viktor knew better than to interpret that as shyness. Sure enough, Yuuri pounced him onto the bed, and Viktor was so into it that his back didn’t bother him.

“Maybe a little thrilling,” Yuuri admitted before pressing his lips to Viktor’s once more.

God, but Viktor loved him. They kissed on the twin bed until his back could take no more. 

“Do you want to get a massage?” Yuuri asked, as if reading his mind. “I hear there’s an excellent friends and family discount.”

“Oh, but I insist on paying.” He would pay anything for a massage right now.

“You can still tip,” Yuuri said. “Please? You paid for everything on this trip. Let me treat you.”

“Every day with you is a treat.” Viktor knew it was the corniest line imaginable, but he said it anyway. He kissed the tip of Yuuri’s nose, and Yuuri didn’t seem to mind, either. 

It wasn’t anything fancy or any kind of sports massage, but it was exactly what Viktor needed. 

“Your lower back is quite tight,” said the masseuse. “Did you strain yourself?” 

Viktor glanced over at Yuuri the next table over, but he seemed to be half-asleep. Still, just in case, Viktor said, “Not that I remember?” The masseuse hummed in response but focused a little more on Viktor’s lumbar spine, and soon Viktor was dead to the world like his boyfriend.

All too soon, their massage was up, and the masseuse was speaking in a low voice. “I’d recommend some pelvic tilts tomorrow.” Viktor opened his eyes. The therapist nodded toward Yuuri and added, right in Viktor’s ear, “And next time you try to hyperextend your spine, stretch first.”

Viktor didn’t need to be told twice. He and Yuuri dressed and returned to the waiting area to sip some water.

“Marry me, Yuuri,” Viktor sighed happily, rolling his shoulders. 

"Viktor!"

"I'm not proposing yet," Viktor assured him. "I just want to live here."

“Really?” Yuuri’s mother rounded the corner, smiling ear to ear. “Of course you can!"

Yuuri yelped and addressed his mother in Japanese, adding, “You startled me.”

“Sorry," she said. "I just wanted to see how you liked the massages.”

“Incredible, Katsuki-san.” Viktor fished for the Japanese for  _ feels good, _ not missing the flush on Yuuri’s cheeks when he said it. 

Mrs. Katsuki giggled. “I’m so glad!”

“He was just kidding about moving here,” Yuuri explained, but his mother kept smiling.

“I know that, Yuuri. I’m just glad you make each other so happy.” She patted Yuuri’s cheek. “But since you’re here now and Mari’s still away, maybe you could help me read through some of the operating permit renewals?”

Yuuri deflated but Viktor bounced on his heels. “I’d love to help! If you don’t mind, that is.”

Mrs. Katsuki’s entire face lit up, and she looked so much like Yuuri that Viktor wanted to pinch her cheeks. “Vicchan! That would be wonderful!”

Viktor’s grin spread all the way down to his toes, and he and Yuuri followed Mrs. Katsuki to the back offices. They took a break when Mr. Katsuki brought them egg salad sandwiches, but the paperwork carried them straight through to dinner. 

“Thank you so much, Vicchan!” Mrs. Katsuki exclaimed when they were done. Every time she used that nickname Viktor died of acute happiness. She clasped her hands together and finished him off with, “This calls for katsudon!” 

“Yuuri, I’m not going to make it.” He swooned and Yuuri steadied him with a hand on his lower back. “Your mother is too wonderful.” 

“You really went above and beyond the call of duty,” Yuuri chuckled. “All those regulations just confuse me.”

But he was missing something important. “Katsudon, Yuuri,” Viktor reminded him. “Your mother’s katsudon.”

“Okay, definitely worth it,” Yuuri replied.

Viktor grinned, a devious idea taking shape in his head. “I’m going to send Yuri so many pictures. How long will it take?"

He should have known Yuuri would have ideas for how to pass the time, and when they made it back to the house for dinner, they had both worked up quite the appetite.

From the first bite, even just the first smell, Japanese failed him. English failed him, too. “ _Vkusno_!” 

Yuuri translated for his mother and she beamed. Viktor downed the entire bowl before he remembered his plan to send pictures to Yuri, so he settled for gloating texts. All he got back was a Read Receipt. 

Yuuri wasn’t far behind, and soon both of their bowls were empty. Viktor understood him better now, and he couldn’t remember the last time he felt so happy. He thanked Yuuri’s parents in Japanese and English. Yuuri started clearing the table, and Viktor rushed to help him. 

“I’m definitely hiding your ring in a pork cutlet,” Viktor said. “When I propose, I mean.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri coughed out. “I’d probably choke on it!” 

Viktor rubbed his chin. “You’re probably right. Well, I’ve spoiled the surprise, anyway. I'll have to come up with something else."

They retired to the family room for drinks, and the more Yuuri’s father drank, the more he looked like Yuuri. Still in a post-Las Vegas haze, Viktor and Yuuri limited their consumption, and it was a good thing. 

“Why don’t you two take a dip in one of the hot tubs?” Mrs. Katsuki suggested. “Normally, we’d be closed, but I think we can make an exception tonight.” 

Viktor was so eager he almost missed Yuuri’s father saying he’d join them a bit later. 

Clothes changed in record time, they went back to the dark, quiet spa.

Viktor eased himself into the hot tub, making no attempts to silence the moan that escaped his lips. This was what he had been craving all weekend. 

Yuuri sank in next to Viktor and closed his eyes in rapture. “This feels amazing.”

“Even better next to you,” said Viktor, wrapping an arm around him.

Yuuri snuggled up close next to him and let out a breathy little laugh. “Can I tell you something?”

“Anything.”

“My back has been killing me all day.” Yuuri buried his face in Viktor’s chest. “I might have gotten a little overzealous back in the hotel room.”

Viktor sighed in relief. “Oh, thank goodness, it’s not just me. Are you all right?”

“Fine,” said Yuuri, sinking a little deeper into the water. “I just feel so old.”

Viktor feigned hurt. “Don’t say that! You’re so much younger than I am!”

“Not that much,” Yuuri said, sliding his hands down to rub Viktor’s lower back. Viktor couldn’t suppress his moan when Yuuri hit an especially tight spot just below the waistband of his swimsuit. Was he a trained massage therapist, too? Yuuri was good at everything.

Once he could compose himself, Viktor rubbed his back in return, delighted when Yuuri let out a gasp of his own. 

“We’ll stretch together next time,” said Viktor. They let the steam surround them as they held each other, and he realized something. “If this were an onsen, we’d be naked right now.”

“Mm,” Yuuri agreed, “but this sort of thing is frowned upon unless it’s a private bath. Probably shouldn’t even be doing it in here.” But he made no attempt to move, so Viktor held him closer. Someday, they’d go to Japan together, even if Viktor couldn’t touch Yuuri in the onsen (but he was pretty sure he could find a way). 

“I wish we had met each other years ago,” Viktor murmured against Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri sighed and arched into him. “Sometimes I feel like that, too. But it’s a waste of time, you know?”

Viktor understood. “You're right. I don’t want to waste a single minute looking back.” Not now that they had each other. 

Yuuri gazed up as Viktor gazed down, and they met in the middle. The slow, soft kiss, built into something deeper and sweeter until the door creaked. Yuuri and Viktor flew apart. 

Yuuri’s father walked in with his eyes closed. He said something in Japanese.

Yuuri answered in kind, then added, “We’re just resting our bones.”

“Don’t talk like that,” said Yuuri’s father in English. “You’re too young.”

Viktor still felt ancient, but the rolling jets helped, even now that Yuuri wasn’t within his reach. 

“So, Viktor, how did you like our facilities?” Mr. Katsuki asked.

“Amazing,” Viktor replied. “It’ll be hard to go back home.”

“You’re welcome back any time. We’ll always have room for you two.”

Yuuri smiled a sad smile at his father and said something in Japanese. Viktor didn’t catch all of it, but there was an apology in there. 

Mr. Katsuki replied in Japanese, then turned to Viktor and said, “I hope we see you again soon, maybe to celebrate something?” 

Viktor and Yuuri were going to get married someday with or without his parents’ blessing, but Viktor had to admit that having it made a difference. 

After a short soak, Mr. Katsuki got out and wrapped a towel around himself. “I’ll let you two say goodnight.”

Once he was dry, he left, closing the door behind him. Yuuri turned to face Viktor once more. 

“They’ve already kept the place open late for us,” Yuuri said, looking a little guilty. “Someone’s going to have to clean up.”

“We won’t keep them much longer,” Viktor replied. He never minded making people wait, but Yuuri did. Plus, too much time in a hot tub would make them even more lightheaded. 

Yuuri’s eyes sparkled and Viktor’s went wide. Like lightning, Yuuri straddled him, and Viktor decided they could definitely risk a little more time in the jacuzzi. 

Uninhibited, Yuuri ground his hips against Viktor’s until they were both feeling the heat from more than just the water. Back pain was a distant memory as they kissed, open-mouthed and sloppy.

Too soon, Yuuri pulled back and Viktor pouted. Water dripped from Yuuri’s body as he rose from the tub, but Viktor was too distraught to enjoy the view.

“Yuuri!?” he whined.

“It’s time to get out, Viktor.” Yuuri spoke in a low voice, entirely too calm for having just had his tongue down Viktor’s throat. 

“Yuuri...” It was the only word Viktor could manage, but he dragged himself out of the hot tub. The cold hit him like a battering ram, and it only helped a little when Yuuri wrapped him in a towel.

“I’ll walk you to your room,” said Yuuri.

Viktor groaned his name once more.

They brushed their teeth together before Yuuri dragged Viktor to the guest room. After another goodnight kiss, this one much more restrained, Viktor resigned himself to spending the night alone. He changed into his nightclothes and flopped onto the bed. There was something romantic about pining for Yuuri, knowing he was in a room just down the hall, but his skin still tingled from the hot water and Yuuri’s hands. 

He closed his eyes and tried to meditate, but a soft tapping interrupted him. Viktor’s eyes popped open. He cracked the door and gasped.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri put a finger to Viktor’s lips and slipped into the room. “Surprise.”

“What are you doing here?”

Yuuri had never looked so rakish. “Reclaiming my misspent youth.”

“Misspent?” Viktor raised an eyebrow in curious delight. “What scandalous things did you get up to?” 

“Not nearly enough,” Yuuri whispered in his ear. “Let’s make up for it.”

The biggest challenge was keeping quiet. Letting Yuuri go in the morning before anyone else woke up was difficult, too, but he felt like a teenager again, sneaking Yuuri out of his room so his parents wouldn’t hear. 

When it was time to get to the airport, Yuuri’s mother hugged them both. “Come back soon,” she said with a wink. 

In his politest Japanese, Viktor promised that they would. A spa wasn’t exactly a traditional venue, but now that Viktor had been to Yu-topia 2, he couldn’t picture having a reception anywhere else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're not figure skaters in this so they aren't as limber lmao  
> hyperextending your spine is no joke but don't ask how i know
> 
> sorry not sorry this is complete fluffy nonsense
> 
> anyway, since the last update, this fic got a million spinoffs. [please check them out](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1088568) if you want to see how one throwaway line in this story turned into two phichit/seung-gil fics or if you want to read about getting baked and playing video games. 
> 
> [come @ me on twitter](https://twitter.com/PeppiestBismilk)


End file.
